Twilight Breaker
by Badguy L I
Summary: Playing rpgs is fun but when people mysteriously fall into comatose, rpgs can literally take away reality and trap you inside forever. Playing from America on the JP server, a heavy blade named Lumir and a wavemaster named Memory decide to enter this rpg
1. Login One: The World

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl) and Dishoru (boy). 

Login 1: "The World"

"Come on Andrea." Lauren said grabbing one of the controls to the computer. Andrea knew what Lauren was up to even though she didn't want to be a part of it. "Lauren, don't tell me you got into your game habits again. It is really annoying me." Andrea complained as Lauren shoved a controller attachment on her head. "Just shut up and let's play." Lauren laughed. The two sat at the computer with the controllers in their hands as they watch the screen appear. "Okay this is what you have to do-" Lauren explained as they registered for "The World". "Okay so now what?" Andrea asked. "Watch, now let's go enter the world!" Lauren pressed a button on her controller and the two appeared in a server with all other players of all types walking around and talking. "What is this place?" Andrea said looking around for her friend. "Hey-it's the world." Lauren said smiling as she poked Andrea on the back.

Andrea turned around and noticed a girl with brown skin, medium length violet hair and dark red eyes. Her outfit was sort of skimpy though. Andrea backed away freaking out. "Hey! Do your parents know that you are wearing that skimpy outfit!" she panicked. Lauren laughed. "Hey Andrea this is the world it doesn't matter, besides what is wrong with this?" Lauren said impatiently. "Well err about that…you look like a slut…" Andrea mumbled the last word but Lauren was able to catch it and gave her a pissed off look then shrugged. "Well since you chose to be a wave master. Look what you got on." Lauren ordered. "Oh you're right." Andrea had blue eyes and long brown hair; she had a Japanese robe on and a long cross shaped staff placed on her back. "Oh cool!" Andrea smiled. Lauren pulled her sword off her back. "You see I am a heavy blade, Andrea but in this world my name is Lumir from now on. And yours is Memory." Lumir explained.

"Memory-okay…" Memory smiled as she thought if anything could get worse. "Now I will explain to you what you can do around here." Lumir smiled cheerfully. As Lumir began explaining to Memory about the way of playing trustfully a swordsman in knight armor and with green eyes and silver-white hair and also had angel wings on his back walked up behind her. He then placed a finger on her shoulder trying not to be rude. Lumir jumped up a bit in shock and turned around quickly. "Um, hello?" She said shyly. The swordsman gave her a cold glare and said, "You are new to this world, am I correct?" "Yes I am and so is my friend." Lumir said cautiously. "As I expected-I never knew a character like your design. How did you get your character to look like that?" he asked. "I just registered like a regular person. Well, we have to go now. Bye!" she grabbed Memory by the arm and pulled her away as she waved goodbye. "Hey-who was that guy?" Memory asked. "I don't know but I don't care. He was kind of disturbing so let's just drop it!" Lumir said as they approached the chaos gate. "Hidden-Forbidden- Holy ground." Lumir stated and they teleported out of the delta server. As the two entered the area; there was a church ahead in their direction. "This place looks creepy…" Memory said stammering. Lumir smiled in excitement. "Come on let's go. There aren't any monsters here so everything is fine." She assured her as she began walking towards the church doors. Memory followed her as she looked at the sky.

The sky was gray but with a strange orange glow. As the two entered the church there was a little girl in white who looked pale with long white hair and bright blue eyes. The girl turned around and confronted Lumir and Memory. "You are the key…" she said softly. "The key?" Lumir asked. "Yes…you are one of the missing keys to this world-besides myself…" the little girl continued, "That is why I waited for you to come here…" "So how did you know I was going to come?" Lumir asked. "You are the one to help the bearer of the bracelet save this world." The little girl smiled. "But wait, I don't know what to do." Lumir said. The girl placed her hand on Lumir's neckline and engraved her with a mark of a cross covered in date pieces. "This is what you will be able to use. Data drain…" the girl smiled. "Data drain?" Lumir repeated. "Yes! You will be able to change any fragment's data in to something that is different." She said with happiness. The monitor screen then began to screw up as the little girl looked around. "You must hurry and leave this place. It's too dangerous." The little girl ordered. "Wait! What is your name?" Lumir asked.

"My name is Aura…thank you for accepting this Lumir." She said before fading away. The screen kept flashing clear bars across the monitor. "What? What is happening?" Memory said falling on her knees. "I don't know but we better get out of here and fast!" Lumir said as she grabbed Memory by the arm and ran outside the church. The sky went dark all of the sudden and the church vanished. Now the area looked like a bunch of damaged data pieces of different areas through out the server. "Lumir-this isn't supposed to happen is it?" Memory asked shaking. "No, I don't think so it isn't in the manual." Lumir sighed. A strange stone looking human shaped figure with a red looking circular scythe appeared and confronted Lumir with an expression that no one could describe. Lumir grinned, "We're screwed." She thought. The figure confronted Lumir face to face with its scythe aiming toward her neckline. "Lumir look out!" Memory yelled. Lumir's eyes widened and backed a step away. "…No, I can't give up now. This is only my first time in the world.

Besides I can't do anything to work this mark!" Lumir closed her eyes trying to think of what to do. Suddenly a sword fell from the sky and landed into the ground. Lumir opened her eyes and glanced up. It was that silver haired knight she met earlier. "It's you…" Lumir blushed. The knight landed gently on the ground and turned to her, "You better get out of here with your friend. I can take care of this myself." "No, I can't leave you fighting this guy alone. Are you nuts?" Lumir said angrily. The knight smiled gently in credit for her bravery. "I guess I forgot to introduce myself, I am Balmung of the Azure sky, a descendant from Fianna. I can handle this." Balmung said confidently. Lumir had her eyes wide in shock. "Wait-you're Balmung?" she fell on her knees clumsily. Balmung helped Lumir stand up and grabbed his sword. "Go now!" he ordered. Lumir nodded and teleported out of the area with Memory; Balmung followed.

As the screen went black; red words started blinking, "Error." Lauren and Andrea were logged off instantly and took off their controls. "What the heck was that?" Andrea asked freaking out. Lauren smiled in excitement and shook her head. "I don't know but it was sure fun! I still don't understand that guy named Balmung though. I'll look up the message boards." Lauren said with a grin as she tried to log back on. Andrea nodded in agreement and placed the controller back on her head. The two went on their desktops and searched in the message boards. "Whoa-he's considered to be a legendary player in the Japanese server. Aren't we in America though?" Andrea asked clueless. "Yes but we enter the Japanese server from here." Lauren said in amusement. Each of them got on email from one of the administrators explaining the difficulties in the cause.

Login 2: Errors

Lumir and Memory come in and visit the world again but a mysterious legendary player named "Balmung" continues to run through Lumir's mind strangely. The two newbies decide to go on a adventure that might lead them in the hands of the CC Corporation.


	2. Login Two: Errors

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy). 

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 2: "Errors"

Lauren and Andrea placed their controllers on and entered "The World". "Hey-I got an email from CC Corp.; it says –Sorry for the inconvenience everyone but we are working on the system operator right now to fix up the problems-. Well this sucks, we can't get on for a while but I am going to check the message boards…" Lauren said as she started reading them. "God Lauren, sometimes you force yourself on way too many levels especially in video gaming." Andrea complained as she searched the message boards also. "Ping! Ping!" The sound of an emailed received popped up on Lauren's screen. "Hey I got mail." Lauren clicked on the mail display and it looked like a virus or some spam letter:

ls& h$l m&

Th&!& i$ n0t Mc

T!M&…huy

Au

The character's display picture was blurred so it was hard to identify her. "Hey this is a bunch of crap I can't understand any of it. What the hell is this?" Lauren complained. "Man, I can't decipher it at all." "Hey Lauren someone's topic was instantly deleted-before it got deleted it was about someone falling into a coma because of the game is that possible?" Andrea asked worried. "I don't know. Do you remember the author's name?" Lauren asked interested. "Yeah, it's Kite. I'll email him to meet us in the Delta server." As the system was up and running again the two entered "The World" and met up with the one named Kite. Kite had blue eyes and blue green hair, he was a twin blade but the thing that was strange about him was the color of his clothes; it was red and had gold markings over it. Lumir's clothes now were purple and black but it had silver markings over it. "Hey Kite," Memory said cheerfully as she waved to him. The boy turned to her and smiled back, "Hey Memory…so you read my post before it got deleted somehow."

"Yeah not many people noticed it but I guess a few did. Oh…this is my friend Lumir. She's pretty new to this world too." Memory explained. "Oh wow-she's pretty cute." Kite thought with out showing an amusement. "But Memory is cute too. They're both newbies like I am here. Well, it's best to start making some new friends." "Hey Kite, you said you have seen a girl in white like a ghost right?" Memory asked as the three sat down on a boat flowing in the river. "Yeah-she had really light blue eyes…she was pale too, very pale. I don't know I got this book though." "A book?" Lumir seemed interested. "Yeah, it has a strange symbol. I don't want to bother her by taking care of it but I want to see Orca is not in a coma anymore." Kite said as he sighed. "You mean Orca of the Azure Sea!" Lumir screamed in excitement. "Wait, my best friend is known around here?" Kite asked. "Hell yeah, Orca and Balmung are the descendants of Fianna. They are both practically legends in the world besides, rumors has been told about a young girl going around certain areas so Balmung will probably be looking at them." Lumir winked. "Lumir…what are you up to?" Memory glared at her.

"Oh come on Memory this could be like a new adventure for us!" Lumir giggled. "Another journey? To what cyber hell now?" Memory commented. Lumir shook her head. "Heck naw… we gotta help Kite and find out what is behind this world anyway. Don't ya want to find out?" Lumir said smiling cheerfully. "Yeah but I don't want to get in trouble any how." Memory said with a sigh. "I have to agree with her, Lios the system administrator can delete our characters for sure." Kite added. "Lios has nothing to do with us unless they want to get involved. Now let's get going!" Lumir said. A girl with pink hair and red eyes approached them. "Hey you-you're that newbie I seen earlier today aren't you?" The heavy blade female said. "You still didn't say sorry for being rude!' she spat out. "Excuse me I think you are the one who is being rude!" Lumir lashed back. "So you think you are very strong? Then let's go to an area." Lumir walked over to the chaos gate. "Hidden Forbidden Holy ground." Lumir stated and the others did the same. The area was a level 2 and its element was water. "Wow, this place is…" Lumir looked around. "It's empty." Memory finished. The sky was gray and the sun was only in the darkness, the whole area was empty.  
"Let's go inside." Kite suggested as he began walking towards the chapel. "Yeah." Lumir agreed and followed him. Memory stumbled after the two with the heavy blade girl behind her. As they entered the chapel, Lumir walked up to the statue of a little girl-she began to read the words inscribed in the plaque but it was hard to decipher, "Hey Kite can you read this?" Kite walked over and observed the plaque closely. "Skeith, Innis, Magus…I can't read anything else the inscription is faded." he said with a sigh. Suddenly a goblin appeared at the entrance door. "What? What is that thing?" the girl freaked. "A Goblin, level one-element is grass but why is it in an area like this?" Memory asked. "Stay back!" the girl backed away.

Kite ran up to the goblin and fought it for a few minutes. As the goblin fell back and disappeared to its death, the girl suddenly began to talk, "Oh uh…I guess you all know that I am a newbie too. My name is Blackrose. I am sorry about earlier..."  
"Naw that's okay. I understand." Lumir smiled. "Well anyway the reason why I am her is because…" Blackrose was about to explain until the door was slammed open. It was the white knight that Lumir confronted earlier. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked. "Huh? Who the hell are you!" Blackrose asked. "Never mind! You all must leave this area immediately!" he ordered. "What?" "I'm telling you to get out!" The knight then glanced over at Lumir. "Wait a minute…I need to have a word with you. Come here." he ordered. Lumir backed away a step. "Why should I obey you?" Lumir asked. The knight seemed to be calm with Lumir but he was getting agitated with the others. "Leave now!" "No! I won't!" Kite refused. Memory was shaking a bit. "This is not good. Not good at all." Memory said quietly. The knight ran over to us until a headless monster appeared from the sky. "Gah!" Lumir pulled out her sword. "What the hell is this!" Blackrose asked. The headless monster charged at Lumir before she was able to defend herself. "Somebody tell me what's going on?" Lumir freaked before the headless monster attacked her. "Lumir!" Kite yelled as he reached his hand out to her. Balmung dashed over to Lumir and picked her up before she died. Lumir had her eyes closed tightly.

"You're alright now…" Balmung said gently which seemed to weird to Lumir. Lumir opened her eyes and noticed that she was in his arms up in the air. "What-I thought I was supposed to be dead." Lumir said. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of this thing." Balmung said as he placed Lumir on her feet. He then took the monster out with one strike. "Wow he is strong…" Memory said. "Yeah." Kite agreed. "Now that that is over, you are all to leave this area immediately." Balmung ordered. "Uh Balmung…but you will be all alone-you aid it's not safe here, am I right?" Lumir asked. "I'll be fine." Balmung nodded. The monster soon returned with green spots all over it. "What now?" Memory said as she backed away. "This is crazy!" Blackrose said. "This is not a regular monster it's a virus now." Balmung explained. "A virus?" Lumir thought . "So it wasn't a hacker that got Orca into coma then, could it be?"

The monster lost control of itself and charged at Memory, Kite, and Blackrose. "Lumir!" Memory screamed. "Lumir tell him to use the book.." It was a voice Lumir somehow knew. "Wait you're that-" "Yes…tell him please." "Okay," Lumir agreed and called out to Kite. "Kite-the book you must use it!" Kite glanced at Lumir with shock. "What? How did you know I have the-!" "Just use it now!" Lumir yelled. Kite suddenly pulled out the book and it began acting up hectically. "…It has opened." Lumir said as Balmung glanced at me. "What?" Kite threw the book away and suddenly the screen went black for everyone else except him. "Andrea? You still there?" Lauren asked. "I can't take me controller off. Can you?" "Nope, but I am still here. I guess someone is in big trouble." Andrea sighed. "Hey we're back in!" Lauren smiled as she grabbed her hand control. "Yep…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 3: The Bracelet…

As Lumir tells Kite to use the key that was hidden within the book the whole area goes haywire and Balmung gets suspicious of the four. Of course, Lumir emails him personally about what has been happening ever since she first entered "The World". Balmung still doesn't completely trust her but all Lumir can do is try to convince him.


	3. Login Three: The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy). 

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 3: The Bracelet…

"Andrea, when this is over. We gotta take a break." Lauren said. "Okay got it." Andrea pressing the buttons. As the monitor was back in shape-Kite had a bracelet which a whole bunch of beams shot out of it and went through the virus. "What the hell was that?" Blackrose asked. "I don't know…it was this bracelet." Kite said scared. "Even though this is a game, can an item be created just by a book?" Memory asked. Lumir closed her eyes and thought. Balmung placed a hand on Lumir's shoulder and said quietly, "I need to talk to you. I will send you a email later…" Lumir felt surprised but she kept it cool enough and nodded. "Sure.." Lumir smiled a bit. Balmung then turned his eyes on Kite, "You! What is that item you possess? I know officially that item is illegal and if you are along with them then I will kill you." Balmung warned as he walked out of the chapel. Blackrose was bout to confronted then turned to Kite. "I gotta go-it was nice meeting you all." she said as she smiled. "If you need to fight some monsters just call me." she finished as she logged out. "So well, I better get going home Lumir, my mom is calling me." Memory said before logging out. "Alright, seeya later Memory." Lumir waved good bye. "Hey Lumir, how come you knew about me having the book and also that it turned into this bracelet?" Kite asked. "A little girl told me." Lumir sighed. "She also gave me this mark engraved in my chest. I guess that means we can both data drain now."

"Data drain?" Kite repeated. "Yeah, it was the move you just did….we can rewrite any character's data. I know it isn't in the rules of the world but we got to be careful if we use too much then we will be in big trouble." Lumir explained. "Oh okay…well I have to go so I'll email you later bye Lumir." Kite logged out. Lumir stared at the statue of the little girl and smiled. "So this journey will only begin for us, right?" Lumir smiled cheerfully, "I made new friends and I am going to be involved with the world." Lumir then logged out. The little girl in white appeared in front of her statue. "Lumir..."  
As Andrea and Lauren took off their controllers, they two headed downstairs knowing Lauren's cousin Dillon was coming over. Lauren then logged back into the world knowing that Balmung has sent her an email stating:

To Miss Lumir, There is something about you that is mysteriously different from all the other player characters around here. But you and that dangerous character "Kite" have something in common, your mark and his illegal item known in the form of a bracelet. I know that you aren't a hack compared to that witch in white. I'll be waiting for you reply-please respond back immediately.

-Balmung of the Azure Sky,  
Descendant of Fianna

Lauren blushed in amusement, "The descendant of Fianna emailing me? This is cool, I better reply back."

Dear Balmung,  
I am not good at sending emails but this is my first time so sorry if it's a bit boring. I will come to your presence ASAP. I hope we can discuss further information about the mark engraved in me. I must know more about the world and why it is acting different than I thought it would be…

-Lumir

"Email sent. Now to get back to the world." Lauren said as she logged in. Dillon sat next to her and noticed that she was playing the world again. "Hmm…let's see." He soon logged on and used his own character known as "Dishoru". As Lumir entered the world, she noticed Balmung waiting for her. "Um hey Balmung." Lumir stammered in embarrassment. Balmung smiled at her actions. "It's okay Miss Lumir. Your face is red." he pointed out. Lumir covered her face with her hands but Balmung took her hands in his. "Stop hiding that face and let's start our discussion. Somewhere private." Balmung said noticing Dishoru was watching him. The two suddenly teleported to the Theta server which was still under construction. "Wow, this is a new server?" Lumir asked.

Balmung smiled. "Yes, it is known as the Theta server. This is the first server to raise Grunties." Balmung explained. "Grunties?" Lumir asked. "Yes, they are sort of like a combination of a pig and a horse together." Balmung said in the simplest way. "So you seem new to the world, how do you enjoy it?" Balmung asked. "Um it's pretty cool-I've never been into computer games before. This world is pretty interesting." Lumir said cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to meet new players around here. So you aren't from the Japanese server are you?" Balmung asked. "No, I'm from the U.S. server." Lumir said. "Some of my friends come on the Japanese server, I promise to meet them over the summer this year." "Maybe we can meet each other when you get here." Balmung said. Lumir nodded. "Yeah okay but what was the point of bringing me here?" "You saw that little girl in white didn't you?" Balmung said changing the subject. "Yes, she gave me this power of the data drain but with Kite's bracelet we can send a server and all it's content into a hell of a frenzy. I don't know why we have this power though, and besides Orca is in a coma." Lumir sighed. Balmung took a few steps ahead of Lumir and didn't turn around to face her. "So that little girl isn't a part of the system then…" Balmung said angrily. "No I guess not but the system administrators can not know about this or we are in big trouble." Lumir said. "I understand that matter." Balmung said turning around. He then confronted Lumir and gave her his member address. "Email me when ever you need any help." Balmung said confidently.

Lumir blushed and handed him her member address, "Um, well…uh take this if you want me to find out any more information just give me a call." Balmung nodded. "Sure thing Miss Lumir." he commented. Lumir blushed in embarrassment and smiled cheerfully. "Balmung?" "Yes…?" Balmung looked at Lumir questioning her actions. "Will I see you again any time soon?" she asked worried. "Of course my fair lady… Miss Lumir. I will be your knight in shining armor if you want it to be that way." Balmung said with a smile. Lumir blushed as Balmung touched her cheek with a gentle kiss. "Lumir-I'm not used to doing this sort of thing." Balmung chuckled. I nodded. "Um it's okay Balmung…I uh um…" Lumir felt stupid. Balmung leaned his face close to hers. Lumir blushed deeply as Balmung pressed his lips on hers. For a moment it seemed like the two didn't want to stop but their minds cleared away. Lumir shook her head in confusion. "Okay I got to control myself. This is very new." Lumir said turning her face away. Balmung smiled and kissed Lumir again. "Okay fair lady, we will continue this later on when you feel comfortable." Balmung said as he was about to get back to the main subject of why they were here. "Lumir that girl in white is a virus to the system administrators. You and your friend Memory must be careful." Balmung said before logging out. "Wait-can you help me get stronger?" Lumir asked. Balmung stopped and shook his head, "I will help you there but for that fair lady there is a price."

"What do you want for collateral?" Lumir asked nervously. "A date. Just a friendly time to hang out with you. Besides we both can find out more information about what we want to know about the world." Balmung said. Balmung waved good-bye then logged out of the world. Lumir smiled then went to the delta server. "Wow, this is interesting my first date with a legend." Lumir thought. "So you finally made it into the world Lauren." A voice said. Lumir turned around and noticed a wave master with brown silver hair and gold eyes. "So DILLON…you gotta a lot of nerve trying to bother me here." Lumir pointed out. The wave master backed away in shock. "Hey my name is Dishoru in this world." The wave master said. "So," Lumir said getting to a point. "What were you doing with Balmung of the Azure sky, a descendant of fianna, a legend-are you freaking crazy!" Dishoru started to yell. Lumir bashed Dishoru in the back of his head with her sword. "Shut up Dishoru!" Lumir ordered. "God-I get a strange item known with the power to data drain and all you can ask me is why I was with Balmung?" she added.

"Look strange things have been occurring ever since this data drain thing; Kite has also been through some strange events too. I don't want to find another person in a coma affecting the U.S. or we will not be able to help the others in time with the comatose." Lumir explained. Dishoru shook his head. "Okay I get it, I will look up information based on the comatose victims through newsletters, message boards, and hackers. Besides-can't be that hard to learn more about this world anyway." Dishoru smiled. "Wait, you're associated with hackers?" Lumir asked. "Heh, sort of but it's nice to know some new things…" Dishoru lied. "You better not have encountered Balmung then or you are screwed. He doesn't like hackers." Lumir warned him. "Whatever, it's not my fault I know so many back doors." Dishoru laughed.

Login 4: A hacker in training…

Dishoru, a strange character has offered his help to Lumir but what could this possibly do with the world? Lumir meets up with Kite, Memory, and Blackrose to settle out what they are going to do next; but with the system administrators this could be a bit difficult.


	4. Login Four: A Hacker In Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy). 

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 4: A hacker in training…

As Lumir and Dishoru watched over the bridge; Dishoru shook his head in relief. "God, this place is amazing isn't it?" he asked. "Yeah, hey Dishoru how long have you've been attached to the world?" Lumir asked as she looked into the sky. "Hm…for a few months now. How come?" Dishoru said looking at his staff. The staff seemed to have a red ribbon swirling around it. Lumir sighed, "So the world just might be in danger…" she said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Dishoru couldn't hear her. "Uh nothing Dishoru I was just thinking." Lumir lied. "Oh okay." Dishoru said watching other players. A strange character with light purple hair and blue eyes with dark skin walked over to Lumir and Dishoru. She seemed to be a long arm. "Um, excuse me." The girl stuttered. Lumir turned around and looked at her. "Yes?" Dishoru asked. "My name is Meisa, are you two new to the world?" she asked. "Yes, well I am but Dishoru isn't he probably knows more about the world than I do. Besides my name is Lumir. It's nice to meet ya Meisa." Lumir said cheerfully.

"Same here Lumir, Dishoru." Meisa smiled happily. "So what's up?" Lumir asked. "Well, you see this grunty has been feeling a bit sick and I don't know where to get any food. It keeps saying hungry, hungry. I thought you two might know…" Meisa sighed petting the grunty on the head. "Lets see there is grunty food in every area so lets go get some!" Lumir said raising a fist into the air. Dishoru shook his head. "Lumir you are too much. Okay then lets go." Dishoru said agreeing. An email symbol popped up above Lumir's head and she grabbed it. "It's from…!" Lumir ran away quickly. "Dishoru you know what to do something urgent came up!" she yelled. "Got it Lumir. Well then shall we?" Dishoru asked. "Sure!" Meisa smiled blushing lightly. Lumir started to read the email:

"Dear Fair Lady, According to your engraved mark…the little girl must've given it to you as a last resort before that monster came after her. I found viruses being found in certain areas so I have locked them with out any warning. Please reply to this email as soon as you receive it…also later on I want us to meet in the theta server. Reply to me and I will give you the arrangements.

Balmung Of The Azure Sky,  
Descendant of Fianna"

Lumir smiled cheerfully and replied back. "Okay this world is getting better and better." Lumir came out from behind a corner and noticed Kite walking along the bridge. "Hey Kite!" Lumir waved to him. Kite smiled and waved back. Lumir caught up with him and smiled. "So did you find out about the bracelet yet?" she asked casually. "No, I haven't found very much I mean I can't see it at all. I guess that means it is only visible when I use it." Kite sighed. "My engraved mark glows a different color every time I use it. I feel like it is reacting to certain viruses." Lumir said. Kite and Lumir stood at the bridge watching some of the boats row by. "It's strange…" Lumir spoke. "What is?" Kite asked. "This world is suppose to be for players to have fun. Now, there are viruses appearing out of no where, hackers showing up more often, and we both have the power to data drain." Lumir explained.

Kite nodded, "I think the way you explained it could be put simply. Adding on to your statement we have to include the girl in white-and Orca's coma. I guess that should be a part of it." "This world still has fragments that haven't been discovered yet. If we all search for them then we can solve the mystery behind the world." Lumir said confidently. "Yeah, lets start that for a journey." Kite said excited. "I am going to email our friends about this." Lumir said before logging off. "Okay see you later Lumir." Kite said. Lumir logged off instantly. Lauren took off her controller and noticed Dillon was still playing, "Go protect her Dishoru, I know you can." Lauren said heading down the stairs. The phone rang and she picked it up. It was Andrea. "Hey what's up?" Lauren answered. "Well you see…um-" Andrea sounded jittery. "Spit it out damn it!" Lauren ordered. "Okay, okay! God-me and Kite have been hanging out a bit and we suddenly…um…accidentally kissed each other." Andrea murmured. "You WHAT!" Lauren yelled.

"Shut up Lauren. This is new for me you know…" Andrea whispered over the phone. "Any way I heard rumors about a heavy blade with a engraved mark on her chest and a sword master with wings hanging out, what the hell is that?" Andrea asked with a grin on her face. Lauren twitched, "Some fu-fools had to put that on the message board, am I right?" "Yep. Some female players are jealous of you now, hope you're happy." Andrea laughed. "But the relationship me and Kite are forming is new…I mean I like him and he likes me too but what can I do?" "God stop pestering me about it and tell him how you feel, me and Balmung are trying to keep our relationship on a low profile." Lauren said as she walked back upstairs into her room. "Okay got it." Andrea hung up immediately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 5: Romance in Battle…

As Lumir and Balmung share a few moments together; the two wind up going on a date. Of course Memory and Kite has a few hours to catch up on. As Lumir practices her data drain technique; more virus cores she collects and opens certain areas. Well isn't this fun?


	5. Login Five: Romance In Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy). 

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 5: Romance in Battle…

"Balmung." Lumir called out as she walked up to him in the theta server. "Hello there my fair lady. I see that you have gotten my message. That is good, very good." Balmung said holding out his hand to her. Lumir took his hand and they went to an area that was not accessible to regular player characters. "So this place has viruses in it. But how do we get to the tower?" Lumir asked. "I'm only at level 1." Lumir sighed. Balmung ran his fingers through Lumir's hair and smiled, "Don't worry my fair lady I will help you get stronger. But we must secure this area before any viruses leave it." "Okay." Lumir agreed. Balmung used a grunty flute and called out a grunty, the iron grunty. This grunty had red brown eyes and metal all over it. "Wow Balmung this grunty is cool." Lumir said petting it. "Master to where do you want me to take you?" the iron grunty asked Balmung. "It talks!" Lumir said in surprise. The iron grunty turned to her, "Yes, we grunties as adults are able to speak clearly as we grow larger in size and older in age." Lumir smiled. "Lumir you can also raise a grunty by giving it grunty food-the main idea is that certain food gives it positives and negatives." Balmung explained. "Oh…well can you teach me how to raise a grunty Balmung-I mean later on after this." Lumir said cheerfully. "Sure but for now," Balmung picked Lumir up and placed her on the grunty. Balmung sat behind her making sure that she wouldn't fall. "Lets go!" Balmung ordered. "Yes, Master." The grunty began to run through the monster portals. Monsters were already walking around free. Lumir held on to the grunty firmly every time she saw a large monster.

Balmung laughed, "So you haven't seen many monsters have you?" "No I haven't been to many areas lately. I mean I have been hanging around the delta server trying to scoop information about the little girl. My cousin Dishoru haven't found a clue-even the players he knows don't know a thing." Lumir said looking at the sky. This area was a water type one, but it was snowing and dark. "Does he have any connections to hackers?" Balmung asked curiously. "No, I doubt it. He's such a good kid." Lumir smiled. "I know that Dishoru has his shady connections with some hackers but Balmung doesn't need to know that or Dishoru is gonna be in big trouble here." Lumir thought. As the two approached the tower, the grunty disappeared. "So this is it. The virus is in here." Lumir said. Balmung nodded. "Lets go, we can't let it corrupt any more data or one of the system administrators in going to suspect something." Balmung said as he took her hand. The two entered the tower and walked through the hallway. "Hold on Balmung…" Lumir pulled out a fairy orb. "We got to see if there are any portals in any rooms." Lumir said as she threw it up in the air. "Yeah, you're right." Balmung said.

Lumir began walking with Balmung in front of her and they encountered some treasure chests. "Hey Balmung, why are there two treasure chests but one is blue and the other one is yellow?" Lumir asked. "The blue one has treasure but it also has a trap, use fortune wire to remove the trap. If you don't use a fortune wire you get a low level treasure and a side affect of being endangered." Balmung explained. "Okay," Lumir pulled out a fortune wire and the opened the treasure chest. "Hey a scroll." Lumir said cheerfully. "I guess you use it for magic spells, right Balmung?" "Yeah that's right." Balmung nodded. "Okay Lumir are you ready?" he asked calmly. "Yes." Lumir said as they walked in to a large room. This room had statues with flames on the top of them but there was a yellow portal in the middle of the room. The portal disappeared with monsters rampaging.

"Well, this is our battle to win." Balmung said pulling out his sword. "Yeah, I am ready for them." Lumir smiled as she took her heavy blade off her back. A goblin charged at Lumir but she pulled a scroll out saying, "Hanged Man!" With these words the goblin fell back confused and paralyzed. Lumir started to slash at it until it disappeared. "Vak don!" Balmung called out sending fire to Headless monster. The monster disappeared instantly. The last monster looked like a dragon thought is seemed a bit smaller than one in fairy tales. The dragon flew to Lumir and knocked her off balance. "Crap…" Lumir mumbled and yelled, "Rue rum!" Water started surrounding the dragon completely but it took most of its health away. Balmung jumped into the sky and slashed the dragon to the ground. "This is fun." Lumir said rubbing the blood of her arm. "You got damaged a bit but that won't stop us." Balmung held his hand out to Lumir, "Ol repth." Lumir's body started glowing green and she gain complete health. She also began to glow blue. "Hey what the-!" "You have gain a few levels higher. This area is a level 25. So you may get hurt a bit badly but I'll protect you. So now you are at level 7. Good, more battles will increase your strength and health." Balmung explained.

"Wow, I am still at a low level though. You seem pretty strong though-you are at a level 50 something aren't you?" Lumir asked. "Yeah, 59. I don't say much about it since I have been here since the world's prototype was created." Balmung said glancing at his sword. "The world has so much to offer but it also has its black box. You understand that?" "Yes, this world I amazing but there are mysteries that we haven't found a clue to yet. Now I feel sort of useless to that." Lumir sighed. Balmung patted her shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. You are still new but you are learning quickly at the battling and environment of the world. I'm impressed. Even you didn't have to use the engraved mark to fight. I'm seeing you have a great success with rpgs." Lumir held her head down in embarrassment. "I guess you could say that I started playing video games when I was a kid but now I am addicted to them-especially this one. The world is still very new but the clues are coming together now like pieces of a puzzle: hackers, the girl in white, the power to data drain, ncps that believe they exist on the outside…This is starting to make sense." Lumir said.

Balmung smiled and kissed her cheek. "That isn't bad as long as you are still you then that's fine with me my fair lady." "Thanks Balmung, you know most people think I am weird because I like video games more than that make up crap girls like." Lumir said cheerfully. "That's fine with me. I never knew a girl like you interested in this." Balmung said looking around. "Now lets find that virus." Lumir suggested. "Yes." Balmung agreed as the two continued on.  
"Hey Kite!" Memory ran over to Kite with a smile. Kite smiled back with a light blush on his face. "Hey Memory, I thought you wouldn't show up." Kite said walking up to Memory. "I am sorry for being late-I had to talk to Lumir. I needed some Advice. It was about our relationship; she told us to keep it low for now…" Memory said. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good." Kite said. "So you and Lumir have the same powers basically." Memory started focusing on the purpose. "Yeah it sounds simple the way you put it, but I have a bracelet and Lumir has a crest engraved in her chest. Somehow I don't think the world wants us to go public." Kite said as they walked into to the chaos gate. "So that means we want to find out who or what is behind the world. And also why the system administrators are doing nothing of the sort." Memory said shaking her head.

"Yeah, that's right. You catch on quick Memory. Oh wait we got to go to the weapons shop. I got some money for us to spend." Kite said handing Memory some gold. "Oh uh okay." Memory said as she glanced down at the coins. The two ran over to the weapon's shop. Memory bought some scrolls and a new staff while Kite bought some new twin blades. A male wave master and a purple colored cat with light yellow eyes confronted them. "Hey you!" the cat said. The cat had long tipped rabit length ears and shape of a human female. Kite turned around, "Uh me?" "Yes you. That's a nice bracelet you got there." The cat pointed out. "Do you see it?" Kite asked. "Yes, don't tell me you can't see this beautiful bracelet." the cat said smiling. "Well I have to get going now. We will meet again." The cat said as she walked away. The wave master with the silver hair and red eyes stumbled as he ran after the strange looking player. "Mia! Wait up…I don't see any bracelet." The wave master said. "Uh, that was weird…don't you think Kite?" Memory asked. "Yeah but how come she can only see my bracelet…" Kite said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 6: Games that aren't meant to exist…

Playing "The World" has been interesting for over 20 million players. In both the Japanese and American servers, viruses are appearing more often now. Lumir and Balmung spend time together more and more often getting rid of vigilantes and viruses also hackers but the problem is the monster that caused people to enter comatose still exists…what can they do?


	6. Login Six: Games Aren't Meant To Exist

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy). 

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 6: Games that aren't meant to exist…

Lauren, Dillon and Andrea sat in her bedroom discussing about "The World". "What should we do now? The hackers aren't coming out anywhere but there is a place that they hang out…" Andrea said. "Net slums." Dillon said quietly. "What?" Lauren was surprised. "Dillon I know you have connections with the hackers but how do you know about the net slums. You can't get in there." Lauren said. "I can't but you can 'Lumir'. You can collect virus cores to access the area the easy way." Dillon explained. "Virus cores, 'Lumir'. Collect some with your boyfriend white knight. He won't suspect a thing if you just go help him regularly destroy viruses." Dillon had a plan coming on. "I am not going to us white kni-Balmung for your ridiculous plans. I am not that type of person." Lauren said changing her point as Lumir now. "Come on 'Lumir'. You were the chosen one by the girl in white. You should be using the power of the mark and put it to good use." Andrea said smiling. "Why don't you use your new boyfriend spiky green hair-'Kite'. He also has the power to use the bracelet. So go use him!" Lauren said as she stomped out of the room.

"Dillon you should go talk to Lauren, you two are very close cousins. I don't want to intrude any of your business." Andrea suggested. Dillon shrugged, "Yeah, you're right. I'll go to her and talk." Dillon left the room and headed after Lauren. "The world has many things for us to enjoy as ourselves but what can we do to stop the virus infection…this is so new to us." Andrea thought as she sighed. Lauren sat on the porch and watched the rain fall. She heard Dillon come out of the house and sit next to her. "Dillon, why did she choose me to be the bearer of the mark with the shape of the crest? I do play video games but this one is so new to me…" Lauren said worried.

Dillon glanced at the sky, "The world is new to me too Lauren but we both want to be strong there and out here in reality. So there aren't that many American players in the JP server but that won't stop us from playing and making new friends right? We got to figure out what is hiding within the world and keep it safe from system administrators." Lauren smiled cheerfully. "You're right. Lets do what we need to do. Protect the world and the PC and NPCs. Besides, I want to go see the girl in white again; I want to speak with her about why she is there in the world and why she chose me and kite to help her." Lauren said. Lauren then stood up with a smile on her face. "Lets go Dillon. We got to get Andrea, Sandra, Hanna, and Heather. They are also players of the world too-we should have a meeting." Lauren walked back into the house excited. Andrea was already logged on "The World". Lauren logged on to "The World along with Dillon and received a new email. "What the-it's from that girl again…" she said as she saw the blurry character picture. Lauren opened the email and began to read it:

Cr&$t B&r&R P!&s&

H&!p m&…Th&r& I$ N0 Tim&  
I WI! B& IN Hidd&n F0rbidd&n H0ly Gr0und

"Hey you guys I got to go gather everyone and email me where you guys will be." Lauren said as she went to the Delta server. Balmung was already there at the chaos gate. "Balmung." Lumir said as she walked up to him. "Did she send you the email?" He asked with out saying "hi". Lumir gave him a sigh. "My fair lady is there something bothering you?" Balmung asked with a gentle smile. Lumir blushed, "Um it's nothing…it's just that you looked angry or concerned about something." "The girl in white-she has been showing up more often now. More players have been falling into comatose. Four people have gone into comas but one has awakened from it. Her name is Mai Minase. She was Sieg's girlfriend. He introduced her to the world but they both fell into comatose a few days later while they were playing. This is too much for the players that are new here." Balmung explained. Lumir shook her head. "If this is happening in the JP server then this could happen in other servers too right?" she said.

"Maybe but there is a good chance that American players entering the JP server could be in comatose if they face that same invincible monster." Balmung answered. "Oh god-I have to go!" Lumir said raising her hand up in the air. "Will you be fine by yourself?" Balmung asked. "Yeah don't worry. I'll be fine." Lumir said before she teleported away. As Lumir entered the area where she saw the first virus; she entered the Chapel. The girl in white was looking at the statue of herself chained up. "You came…" she said without looking back. "Yes, I received your email you sent me. Is there something you want to talk about?" Lumir asked as she walked beside the girl. "Yes, I wanted to see how you were doing with the mark I gave you. You have learned to use it pretty well now but you must be careful-use it too often your data will be rewritten itself." The girl said sadly.

"Oh I see…what is your name?" Lumir asked. "It's Aura…" Aura said cheerfully. "My name is Aura…" "Aura? You are the Herald created." Lumir said. "Yes, my father he created me since mother died in an accident." Aura said with a sad look on her face. "You're mother died?" Lumir asked then thought about something, "I'm sorry it must have been terrible. But why did you choose me to help you in the first place?" "Because you look so familiar like we have met a long time ago when I was born with this world. I thought my father have might mentioned your name when he created me so that you could help me protect the world and its contents…" Aura said as she held her hand out towards the statue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 7: Breached…

Lumir is avoiding her friends and Balmung is getting suspicious about her actions. Aura explains more to her as Lumir uses her mark more often. Viruses are appearing and Hackers are now after Lumir; is it the same with the system administrators?


	7. Login Seven: Breached

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy). 

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 7: Breached…

"Lumir isn't here either?" Sinai asked. Sinai was a heavy axe with dark green blue hair and light green eyes. She had a nice personality. "Sinai, we got to wait for Lumir. She isn't always late like this." Hanu said. Hanu was a long arm with long dark blue hair and grey eyes. "Oh come on you guys-I'll send Lumir an email and once she gets it we got it covered on her location." Heacura said. Heacura was a wave master with long ruby colored hair and emerald green eyes; she had a happy-go-lucky sort of personality even though she was older than the others. Sinai was the youngest. Dishoru walked around in circles annoyed. "What the heck is taking her so long?" he complained. "Maybe she forgot about us." Memory said. "No way, Lumir isn't the type to forget so easily…she has priorities and that is us." Dishoru said smiling. "Yeah keep those spirits up Dishoru." Heacura said cheerfully raising a fist into the air. "Well lets get this meeting started. What's up for discussion?" Hanu asked as she flipped her long hair back. "Well you see," Memory began to whisper, "Lauren has acquired this new item that has the power to rewrite a character: NPC or PC's data. It isn't in the strategy guide either. I doubt that the creator of the world has anything to do with it?" "What are you talking about the creator of the world disappeared, didn't he?" Heacura asked in a whisper.

"I don't think he stayed out of the picture that long, I heard that he is a part of this world too…I got some information from the hackers and they can give me more info." Dishoru whispered. "Okay but I got to search newspaper sections off of the message boards that were deleted years ago." Meisa whispered to Dishoru, "It's not going to be easy through tracking down history and documenting it from encryption is harder than it looks, Dishoru can you get me Helba's email?" "Helba! You mean that hacker. She is dangerous you know that? The system administrators are searching for people in contact with her. They can't get in member email addresses but they have a bounty." Heacura whispered excitedly. "Bounty! Smounty! Who gives a crap and let's just do this!" Memory said. "We've got to help Lumir and Kite! This journey has just begun for all of us." she said cheerfully.

"Okay Hanu and Sinai ask other players around here if they have ever seen a girl in white, and if they say yes then ask where." Memory pointed to Hanu and Sinai as she spoke. "Dishoru, you and Meisa go email and get in touch with Helba. She might be able to give you information you want to know for a price." Memory said turning to Dishoru and Meisa. "Now Heacura you have the member address of that wave master and that cat character go on with them to areas infected with viruses." Memory ordered. "Now wait a minute, didn't you say people fell in comatose because of the viruses? What if that happens to me too!" Heacura said pissed for once. "Don't worry email Lumir about it. She'll get there in time." Memory said with a drip on the back of her head. "Yeah right and what if I can't email damn it!" Heacura yelled. "Ugh…well, that cat character can get you and the wave master out there safely." Memory added. "That is true…okay whatever." Heacura went back to being happy-go-lucky again.

Everyone split up while Lumir was still talking to Aura. "Lumir do you remember when you first got the game? Because of the character design contest-you won first prize and got a chance to meet my father." Aura said still holding her arm out to the statue. "Yeah, I was able to go to Japan and meet your father. He seemed nice but his eyes were sad looking. I didn't want to bother him but when he told me about your mother." Lumir said hiding her face. "Mother?" Aura repeated. "Mother…" Aura sighed.

"She died…but to think illogical thought like a human in the outside world that would make me sadder than I would be now." She finished as she put her arm down. "Yeah, I felt bad for him so I told your father to make me a character in the world. So I can talk to you when I get here. And you will be able to talk to someone." Lumir said. "So maybe we are suppose to be connected to each other somehow…" "Connected through out both servers. We will be connected through out the world while we both still exist." Aura said as she had a few virus cores floating in her hand, "To keep this world stabilized, you, me, and the bearer of the bracelet must exist."

"The ultimate AI, artificial intelligence, Herald's daughter…you are the key to the world besides me and Kite, aren't you?" Lumir asked. "Yes I am that key of which you speak." Suddenly the monitor had a blink as Aura and Lumir looked around. "What's going on?" Lumir asked. "He's coming…I will log you out of here." Aura grabbed Lumir's hand and teleported out into a locked area before the monster with a long pink colored type of scythe looking weapon appeared. "What is this place?" Lumir asked with her eyes widened. "This is the net slums." Aura pointed out. The area looked like a torn down city with strange NPCs. Pieces of debris were floating in the sky and the background music was nerve killing. Strange NPCs began walking around weirdly as Lumir stood beside Aura. "So this is the net slums, where hackers and cheaters of the world hang out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 8: Net Slums…

So this is where everything was dumped at, The so called Net Slum. There is one way in and no way out and how regular players get there. Hackers are only located here and Lumir has met a few. Suddenly she gets confronted by some rude hackers and has to fight them if she wants to keep her illegal item.


	8. Login Eight: Net Slums

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy). 

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 8: Net Slums…

"Who told you that?" A strange voice came out of the corner. "A friend of mine, wait who is there?" Lumir said as she turned around. A strange player character showed up with a grin on his face. He looked like a sword master with the cut up red orange hair and gold eyes. His priest looking like outfit was green. He was taller than Aura and Lumir. "So you look like a newbie and so does that girl-what the hell are you two doing here?" he asked with a grin. "None of your damn business." Lumir stated ignoring to give him an answer. "Well you seem feisty enough, you must be a newbie then. You seem cute to play with-what's the name?" he said circling Lumir. "Lumir, why?" Lumir said as she raised her voice. The mark on her chest began to glow strangely to her anger. "Oh I see, you must be Balmung's woman." the hacker said laughing. "Great this is a better treat if I mess with you for a bit before he comes to your rescue." he said grabbing Lumir's arm. "Let go of me you freak!" Lumir said as she pulled out her heavy blade with her free hand. She then slashed the hacker in the face which caused him to stumble in his own puddle of data processed blood. Aura floated beside Lumir silent until the hacker kneeled up.

"What are you? I can feel the pain outside my computer!" The hacker stood up trembling. "I am not the one you should be messing with. So go now or I will give you another slash to the body." Lumir said with a serious look on her face. "Lumir, no wonder some people are afraid of you in the servers, not because you are Balmung's first lady but for a newbie you can harm a person on the outside of the world." the hacker said before running away. "Lumir are you okay?" Aura asked. "Yes I'm okay Aura. I just think this item has gotten through my strength now. I don't want to hurt any player or non-player character…it's not right for me at all." Lumir smiled. An NPC approached the two, it had a TV for a head but it made a strange facial expression on its monitor. The vision on the TV monitor when static. "You…are…a…player…character…" it said slowly. "Yeah, how about you?" Lumir asked nicely. The character tilted on its side. "No…I am…a…NPC…but…I want…to…exist." It finished. "I want…to…exist." the character kept repeating itself. "Exist? But you do exist…in this world." Lumir sighed. "No…I want…to…exist…in…the real…world…too. I…want…to…exist. I want…to…exist." The character kept saying.

Aura floated around the character. "This character is a fragment of some corrupted data. A hacker must've created it." Aura said observing it. "Corrupted data, so each of these characters are just broken remnants?" Lumir asked. "Yes…sadly they can never leave this place to human players, well hackers, these things are just trash." Aura sighed. "This place is terrible I want to help fix it but how can I? I can't alter an area that simply. It has never been done by one person before…" Lumir said. Lumir then glowed blue again. "What the-I didn't kill anything." Lumir said as she looked up at the sky. "You must have won the battle against the hacker." Aura explained. "That hacker was at a pretty high level like in his forties." Lumir said as she shook her head.

"You are at level 15 now. Keep fighting other player characters higher than you in level then you might be getting an increased amount of levels next time." Aura said smiling. "You're right." Lumir said smiling back. Someone then popped behind Lumir. It was Balmung, he didn't look angry but he didn't look happy either. "I see you found the net slums Lumir." he said hesitating to keep his stubbornness. "Yeah I found it." Lumir said turning around. Aura was already gone in appearance but she could get through Lumir's mind. "The system administrators are looking for people connected to hackers…do you know anything about it?" Balmung asked. "I don't think so…" Lumir started to think. "Then tell me how you got here. A hacker just tried to attack you and you practically injured them in real life." Balmung said.

"Balmung, why are you angry with me…" Lumir said as she walked past him. "I am not angry with you, I am concerned about you." "You don't seem like it, it's more like you want me to stop doing what I am doing in this world Balmung! I can't stand it when people tell me what to do." Lumir said angrily. Balmung gave her a sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I apologize fair lady, I just don't want to find out that you are in a comatose just like my friend and the other players." he said sadly. Lumir turned around not angry but worried. "Balmung…" Lumir said before she hugged him. "I'll be fine, I will not stop playing the world and get into a coma. It just won't happen that way. I promise." Lumir said crying slightly. Balmung hugged her tightly kissing her forehead. "Come on Lumir, I can't be that angry at you. It is not your fault." he said. "Then let me do what I have to do-protect Aura!" Lumir said crying. "Okay I will help you do that…by keeping the system administrators on a wild goose chase if they suspect something." Balmung said lifting her chin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 9: Promises through the servers…  
Net Slums are more shocking to Lumir than they are suppose to be. Balmung gets her out of there before it reveals too much to her. Lumir refuses to go until she speaks with more broken characters. These characters seem sad in a way…


	9. Login Nine: Promises Through The Servers

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy). 

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 9: Promises through the servers…

"Balmung, tell me more about this place…" Lumir ordered in a sweet way. "Hackers belong here as you encountered one. This whole area is a trash dump because of cheaters of the world. I only come here once in a while. To search for misdemeanors." Balmung explained. "A trash dump but maybe…" I kneeled down to the strange character I was talking to earlier and touched its head. "Lets see if I can revert some new data…" Lumir said quietly as the strange character began glowing. "This may take a few seconds." Lumir smiled to the character. "Lumir, what are you doing?" Balmung asked suspiciously. "I am going to do this little test of mine." Lumir said as the character stopped glowing. "Exist, I exist here…" the character said. "Yes you do." Balmung agreed. "Where am I?" the character asked. "You are where you belong you're home now." Lumir smiled. "I'm home. Thank you." The character began to fade away slowly. "You're welcome…you can finally sleep now and be happy." "Such illogical thought for us NPCs to have but yes I will do that." the character said before disappearing. "He was put to sleep and now faced his purpose in this world. Balmung, I want to heal those who are broken." Lumir said with a sigh.

"Those who are broken-you mean the ones who were left behind to exist on forever." Balmung said pulling out his sword of his sheath. "Lumir lets go." He ordered gently. "Sorry but I don't take orders Balmung." Lumir said with a smile even though it made her look evil for a bit. "Rebellious now…I kind of like that of you Lumir. Very well, would you come with me?" Balmung cleared his throat. "Okay I'll go with you but first-" Lumir kissed Balmung gently on the lips for a moment and giggled as she moved herself away. Balmung had his eyes widened a bit and had a faint blush across his face. "That's better now lets get going Balmung." Lumir said cheerfully as she turned away. Balmung grabbed Lumir by the arm and pulled her to him. "Lumir I am going to take you." He muttered. "Take me? I am not yours to keep as a prize Balmung." Lumir laughed. Balmung kissed her back then pulled her away. "I'm sorry, lets get going then." Balmung took Lumir's hand as they teleported out of the Net Slums. As they arrived in the delta server; Memory was standing right in front of the two tapping her foot. "So I see you've been busy…"

She said a bit pissed off sounding. "Memory what is it?" Lumir casually asked. "Well lets see, you planned to have a meeting which you didn't show up right away so we waited for you about how you say an hour and now…You're hanging out with your new boy toy while your friends need your help!" Memory busted out yelling. Dishoru walked up to Memory and nodded at Lumir. "Someone needs to speak with you." Dishoru said calmly. "Memory calm down." Memory blushed in anger as she turned away while other players watched her. "Who is it Dishoru?" Lumir asked curiously. "An old friend actually…he says that you two should get together. I mean he does call you by your childhood nickname L-!" Lumir covered Dishoru's mouth as she blushed in embarrassment. "What is fair lady's nickname?" Balmung asked. Lumir hid head in shame and whispered to Dishoru, "Tell him and get your ass kicked!" "I'd knew you would say something like that. It's pretty obvious you like this guy for real huh?" Dishoru whispered back.

"Yeah now come on this bs is not funny Dishoru-or I'll tell Meisa about your nickname crusty ass…" Lumir grinned. "Okay crybaby." Dishoru spat out in a whisper with a crooked smile. "And it was crusty butt so shut up." "Whatever you say crusty ass." Lumir commented on that last sentence and turned to Balmung. "So, what is your nickname?" Balmung asked again. "Uh, well you see um…I had this nickname since I was uh about three years old and everyone in my family kept calling me this name until I was nine but Dishoru's dad keeps calling me it!" Lumir said with her hand behind her head laughing hysterically. "Let me guess, it's really embarrassing isn't it?" Balmung gave Lumir a smirk. "Uh sorta…" Lumir blushed.

Dishoru gave Balmung a glare and thought, "Man Lumir is falling for the legend of the world and now she is being stupid. God I hope she knows what she is doing…" Memory just stood there silent as she watched the two share a conversation. "This is getting annoying, I'm going to go with Kite now." She said walking away. "Memory wait-!" Lumir stopped as Memory continued walking. Heacura, Hanu, and Sinai walked up to Lumir cheerfully as they ignored Memory being pissed off. "Hey you guys! Ooh, look Lumir has a boyfriend!" Heacura screamed frantically. Lumir covered Heacura's mouth instantly right before she said boyfriend. "Shut up!" Lumir ordered. "So how long have you and Balmung been knocking it?" Hanu teased. "What! No, you got it all wrong here-we didn't do anything like that!" Lumir said holding her hands out in front of her. Balmung placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Our these friends of yours fair lady?" he asked. "Yeah…that's Heacura, Hanu, and Sinai." Lumir pointed to each one. "It's nice to actually meet you Balmung of the Azure Sky, Descendant of Fianna. It's a real honor." Heacura kneeled down along with Hanu. "What's so great about this guy?" Sinai asked rudely. "Sinai-he helped stop the dangerous monster during the prototype of the world. You should be honored by his presence." Heacura said angrily. Sinai shrugged, "Whatever. I'm going to go fight monsters now. This is boring."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 10: Helba…

Dishoru sends an email to Helba and they share some information in the Net Slum. Other hackers join in just be nosy and now they want to steal Lumir's item. Lumir is not going to let them get to it so easily as they plan though.


	10. Login Ten: Helba

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy). 

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 10: Helba...

Dishoru grabbed Lumir's arm and began pulling on it. "We got to go." he ordered. "Fine, Balmung I have to go now." Lumir said sadly. Balmung grabbed Lumir's hand and kissed it gently, "Very well my fair lady. I shall email you later. Farewell." Balmung then waved good-bye and teleported out. "Ooh, you two are so close!" Heacura said smiling. "I guess he does have time for a lover with his career as legend keeps him busy." Hanu teased. "Well where's you swordsman Sanjuro Hanu?" Lumir spat out annoyed. Hanu blushed furiously and turned her head, "He's off looking for new swords. Is that so complicated to say? I'm leaving." Hanu then teleported out. "Okay back to the point. Take me there Dishoru." Lumir ordered. Dishoru nodded as he pulled out a virus core. "What the hell? How did you get that virus core, you can't even data drain." Lumir said surprisingly. "Like I told you before, I have connections." Dishoru grinned as he entered it in the chaos gate. "Now to the Net Slums." he said as he and Lumir raised her hand in the air as they teleported away. "Now before you get out of hand. That he is actually a she." Dishoru explained. "Who are you talking about?" Lumir asked patiently. "Who we are about to meet is the dangerous hacker. Helba." Dishoru finished.

As the two players entered the Net Slums; Lumir looked around the area she sighed. "Dishoru, I have already been here...why are we here now?" Lumir asked. "Because she told me to meet her here." Dishoru said without any emotion. "Oh Helba." Lumir said calmly. A tall slender woman with long blonde hair in a white outfit appeared. "So I see you got my email. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Helba." Dishoru said. "Dishoru, the sly hacker, rumors were true about your presence; you get your information through backtracks and deleted files through out the internet. Good to know that you are a hacker with sly taste in searching information." Helba complimented. "Why thank you Helba. I have heard of works done by you also." Dishoru smiled confidently. Helba then turned to Lumir, "So this is your cousin Lumir, Dishoru?"

"Yes actually she is one of the bearers of the bracelet. She has gotten the power to data drain by the girl in white. I know that this is a matter of highest priority because of Lios and his minion-like administrators but we can not allow them to find out about Lumir or Kite or what me and my companions are planning." Dishoru said concerned. Helba nodded in agreement. "I see, so what is it are you planning?" she asked. "I planned to search history files based on the prototype of the world and the girl in white. Besides, Lumir is going to help us get rid of the viruses lurking through out each server. Areas are blocked off already because of them. Balmung has been helping Lumir get to those places already. I think that is a pro to our plan but the con is that Balmung might get suspicious about us. Helba what I am getting to is that I need your help in throwing Lios and Balmung off if they find out." Helba thought about it for a moment as she glanced at Lumir. "Well then I shall help you in your quest. Though there is a price for my service." she said turning to Dishoru. "I want Lumir to keep Balmung busy while we do our business. And that girl Meisa she was actually a spy for me but she is a newbie for how you all would say. I'm glad you didn't suspect that of her Dishoru or she would have been suspended from my plans completely." Helba smiled. "Suspended? You used her to reach me and get me out of being a good player. Touché but the thing was the she told me who she was working for. I just do extra jobs whenever they are open and I am not busy. Got that?" Dishoru said with a grin.

"Very well then. Shall we begin putting everything together with out the system?" Helba asked walking away. It looked like she was floating because of how long her white skirt was. Lumir and Dishoru followed. "So how do you like the Net Slums Lumir?" Helba asked as she faced forward. "Well it's sort of sad when you think about it." Lumir said looking at the broken characters. "Yes to players with hearts it is true, many hackers and old players tried to bring their own NPCs alive but it doesn't turn out the way they want it and the NPCs become broken record players that wander around. Lios, the system administrative PCs arrive and destroy them if they wander out of here." Helba explained.

"I guess you can put it that way." Lumir said holding her head down ignoring the background music. "But why does everything seem dark and destroyed around here?" "The reason that is because it may be Japan's future if the virus continued…" Helba said as she stopped walking. She opened the door to a broken down bar and entered it. Lumir peeked in behind Dishoru as she noticed hackers were sitting around the tables. "This is new to you Lumir so I guess I will explain it to you. This is where the hackers hang out and discuss their plans on what do next. Of course supposedly cheaters come here too. Just in your case-you're like fresh bait to harass." Dishoru glared at them seriously and took Lumir by the hand as he began walking. "We are cousins, remember?" Lumir asked. "Yeah but to them let them think if they don't know your relationship with Balmung." Dishoru whispered. "Got it." As Lumir and Dishoru sat with Helba at the bar counter; some of the hackers were already eying Lumir with a malicious smirk on their faces. One of them looked at Lumir up and down like they wanted something. That something was not good either. "Lumir it seems that your image is appealing to the others." Helba said as she took a glance at a few tables. "Looks like we'll be having fun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 11: Pray for the data drained Devil..

Playing games may seem a lot of fun for newbies but when they get into some bad business with hackers it turns into a brawl. "The World" seems so interesting that it might trap someone inside.


	11. Login Eleven: Pray For The DD Devil

characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa 

(girl), and Dishoru (boy).

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 11: Pray for the data drained Devil...

"Dishoru this place is weird." Lumir said as she sensed one of the male hacker players ogling her. "And if that bastard doesn't stop I'm going to break him like I did the other guy." Dishoru shook his head, "Go ahead I want to see your strength now; prove that you are worthy." "Shut up Dishoru or I am gonna show you my strength in a second or so." Lumir said annoyed. One of the hackers placed a hand on Lumir's shoulder which caused her to flinch. "Hey lady, you seem new around here. Do you want to learn about being a real player?" the hacker asked brushing his gold colored hair back showing his light orange eyes. Lumir ignored his hit on words and began reading her email. "Okay then play hard to get," the hacker said as he grabbed Lumir by the hair. "Ow, you freak let me go!" Lumir ordered. The hacker laughed and began to whisper in her ear, "Let me tell you something sweetie cakes. You're in the big kids zone now-the troubled side of rpgs. You got no business in here unless you're looking for something really entertaining like…" the hacker then glanced down near Lumir's mark on her chest with a grin. Lumir glared at him and pulled out her heavy blade.

"You got some bull now." she said as she pushed him off and slashed him in the face. The hacker fell back coughing up blood "Why you bitch! How dare you-!" The hacker was about to attack Lumir until Helba held her staff out at him. "Now listen well Tsukoi. You got no right to hurt Lumir. She took care of that brother of yours, Craynor, earlier. She gives pain to others in reality as well too so keep your strength to a low or she'll use it against you." Helba warned him. Tsukoi backed away shakily and ran back to his table. Other hackers and cheaters snickered as Tsukoi sat down with his table. "Lumir you must not try to cause any violence here. I am trying to keep this area violent free if you do understand my saying?" Helba said. Lumir shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I get it. If any of those fools want to try to use a damn hit on move-I kick their ass!" Lumir smiled cheerfully. The hacker at the counter sitting next to Dishoru said something quiet enough for only Dishoru to hear, "So I heard Balmung-the legendary whatever has a woman now. You know who she is exactly?"

"Nope never seen her." Dishoru lied. "Well I heard she was a decent catch. Rumors say she has the strange type of mark on her chest. It glows like crazy at random times." the hacker laughed. Dillon suddenly felt sweat go down the side of his face. "This guy, what is he up to…?" he thought. "You know some rumors been going on about a girl in white too, he two might have the same connection. It's like Balmung is hiding something maybe if he knew that is." Dishoru stood up pissed. "Come on it can't be that bad." the hacker continued. "Come on Lumir let's get going." Dishoru said as Lumir got up off the seat. "Some of these bastards have a lot of nerve around here." Dishoru finished right before they left. "That sly hacker is very cunning for his age..." Meisa said appearing right behind Helba. "He is about the same age as you. How can you compare yourself to him?" Helba asked.

"I can compare I am one of your top spies right?" Meisa questioned Helba with a smile. "I am from the JP server as well. I am not interested in such affairs with the American boy." Meisa said confidently. "Do tell me...you do have feelings for the American boy, don't you?" Helba asked. "Please he is cute but come on, I am not going to fall for him that easily." Meisa said as she teleported off. "Well I guess some of my young apprentices still haven't learned a thing yet." Helba said as she glanced at her email display. Dillon took of his controller right before Lauren did and was sweating nervously. "Lauren some hackers are suspicious of you." Dillon said shaking his head.

Lauren held her head down in her hands and didn't look back at him. "Dillon don't worry about it I will be alright. I won't let any hackers get to me." she said holding her head down still. "I have to warn Balmung about this. He will believe me." Lauren held her head up. Dillon shook his head "no". "You must be damn crazy! I don't want him killing each hacker including me and Helba, Meisa will be disappointed too and as good as dead. Lauren promise me that you will not mention anything to your lover boy." Dillon said grabbing Lauren's hands. "Promise Dillon. Well, what can I do? Andrea is pissed at me along with Hanna and Sandra." "Aww don't worry about it. I got this all worked out. They won't hate you that long." Dillon said assured as he stood up. "It's all about a rpg anyway, besides you must know that when we are in the world. We are all separated from reality."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 12: Virus Cores…

Being a bounty for hackers now will lead to stress for Lauren. Of course in "The World", Lumir has planned to use her power for something new and good. Her anger will lead to destruction but to what destruction? Dishoru and Lumir travel to an area blocked off with Kite and Memory waiting for them. Heacura travels with Elk and Mia to that virus infected area. With the players inside hopefully there is a way out.


	12. Login Twelve: Virus Cores

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy).

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 12: Virus Cores...

"God this sucks." Heather said as she entered the computer lab. "We are just going to sneak in and play for a while. My father is a teacher here and all." Andrea said pulling the keys out of the door knob. "Let's just play already." Lauren said with a cheerful grin. "Oh okay..." Sandra said looking depressed. "What's wrong Sandra?" Lauren asked turning to her. "My friend...he is in a coma." she said sadly. "What!" Dillon said a little bit too loud. "Yeah, he has been in a coma for a while now...and he still hasn't come out of it." Sandra began to cry. "You mean from just playing the game. I see so he is also a victim..." Dillon said calmly. Lauren put the controller on and entered the game. "You guys better get ready, I'm taking us all to a certain area in this server!" she said as she pressed the enter key. As Lumir waited for the other players; she noticed Kite walking towards her. "You're going there too?" he asked. "Yeah, did Memory tell you about the plan?" Lumir asked nodding her head before. "Yeah, I'm going to get rid of the viruses with you through out this server. But Balmung will take you to those areas with out using a virus core." Kite said looking at the chaos gate. Everyone arrived and Kite and Lumir smiled. "Okay you guys lets go." Blackrose said cheerfully. "Yeah." everyone agreed. Lumir and Kite held out their hands together and clasped it. "This is sort of new for us isn't it?" Kite asked nervously. "Hey we're still friends so that is the good thing." Lumir smiled cheerfully. As the whole server froze for a second the background changed. Data numbers appeared and surrounded the party. Kite and Lumir threw their arms into the air as the Bracelet transported them all to the area.  
"So this is it." Heacura said looking around as she saw spiraling data pieces floating around. "Yep, this area is a dunce. We got to get to the main source. There are probably viruses outside around here too. What should we do?" Dishoru asked Kite. "Lets all head for the tower. This is a low level area so basically there is supposedly only one virus at the bottom floor." Kite answered. "Right so if we get to it and defeat regularly until the barrier breaks and Kite data drains it simply. This area is safe." Lumir said. "But the problem is, the area will still be infected no matter what you do until we figure out how to cure it." Dishoru added. Everyone began running to the tower until a large floating monster with a pumpkin head appeared with a scythe. "Oh this is gonna be fun!" Heacura grinned as she pulled out a few scrolls. "Hanu and Sinai and I will handle it from here." Heacura said. "It won't take us this long. You guys go on ahead." Heacura said. "But Heacura-" Lumir held her hand out. "Just go!" Heacura ordered. Lumir, Dishoru, Kite, and Memory went up ahead inside the tower. "This place seems normal...I think." Memory said a bit scared. "Oh come on it's just a game Memory." Lumir said running down the hallway. "God is Lumir always excited about battles?" Kite asked. Dishoru nodded, "Yeah but she is a good fighter though. She just doesn't like being the one who starts the fight. She is sort of the type to be nice and fight whenever she loses her temper." "Oh well that is a good thing that I don't piss her off." Kite joked a bit. Dillon laughed a bit. "Yeah same here." he added. As they all headed down towards the second floor; the screen began to flash again. "What the heck is taking them so long?" Lumir said leaning against the wall. Heacura and Hanu appeared out in the doorway. "Hey you guys. You miss me?" Heacura asked laughing even though she had bruises and cuts over her body. Hanu was covered in scratches and cuts too. Sinai came in after them and she was covered as well. "That was a fun battle." Sinai said before she stumbled. "Oh god Sinai get up." Lumir said cheerfully. "Yeah I should but I feel tired..." Sinai said weakly. "My hands are sweating. I don't know why I only have been the game for a few minutes and gosh I feel like breaking." Sinai explained. "It's probably from this area. Before Sinai was just having fun in the battle. Maybe it could be stigmatism." Hanu said with a theory. "I don't think that is the case." Heacura said with a frown on her face. "Lumir we are going to cover your rear if Lios shows up. Go on ahead." Hanu said. "Oh alright. But you guys becareful I don't want you all getting deleted." Lumir sighed. "Hey don't worry as long as we got your back it doesn't matter." Heacura said cheerfully. "Yeah you're right. Okay you guys let's go." Lumir turned to Memory, Kite, and Dishoru. "Right." Dishoru said as they ran in to the chamber rooms. "I can't believe that we got this far on this level that fast." Memory said. "Hey Lumir you look a bit stronger-what level are you at?" "Level 15. Why?" Lumir asked. Memory glared at her, "You went training with out me..." "No that isn't it; Balmung helped me get stronger when I was with him." Lumir said blushing lightly. "He kissed you a few times I bet for a congrat." Memory grinned. "Oh shut it; what about you and Kite?" Lumir spat out. "Ugh...let's just get to this damn virus." Memory said turning her face away from Lumir and Kite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 13: A strange wavemaster...

As Lumir and the others finally reach the main problem, they decide to battle it out with the virus for a while but after the data draining-a wavemaster with pink hair appears out of no where. Is she an enemy or a foe? 


	13. Login Thirteen: A Strange Wavemaster

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy).

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 13: A strange wavemaster...

Lumir then stopped running right when they all reached the fifth floor. "Okay this is it." she said taking a few breathes. "Come on." Kite said going on ahead. "Yeah..." Blackrose said as she followed him. Right when they entered the large room-nothing was there. No monsters. No grunty food. No treasure chests. "What? This was a waste of time. There is nothing here." Memory said. "Lumir is this the right spot?" Kite asked. "Yeah I just know it." Lumir said looking around. "This is a bunch of crap..." Lumir said planting her butt on the floor. "What gives? I know this place is infected but come on there must be a virus here." Blackrose said walking around. The screen began to flicker. "Uh I think it's going to come sooner than we speak." Memory said closing her eyes. A strange green portal opened in the air and the virus appeared. "I'm going to lock up all entrances to this area." Lumir said as she sat up holding her hands up. "Good idea." Kite said holding his twin blades in his hands. "How long will you think you'll be able to close this area off Lumir?" Dishoru asked.

"For a while but you guys got to keep that thing away from me or I will lose control." Lumir said s her hands glowed yellow. "Okay lets kill it." Memory said cheerfully. "Heacura, Hanu, Sinai-keep Lumir surrounded. I don't want her to get game over." Memory ordered. "Yes, ma'am." Heacura saluted right before she ran over to Lumir's side. Sinai was kneeling on one knee because of her dizziness. Hanu was in front of Lumir and Sinai. "This game is going to be so much fun." Hanu grinned. "Don't count on it-if any of us get a game over then there is a chance of getting in to the comatose state." Lumir warned. "I know that this is just a simple virus but there are stronger ones that are out there and we might not be able to stop them easily as we thought. We have to get stronger for these battles or we are screwed." "This is just great…" Dishoru said with a sigh. The virus then landed on the ground roughly and began stomping over to them. "Crap…it's one of those headless soldiers again just like before." Blackrose said observing the virus. "Oh brother I wanted something tougher." Heacura complained. Two regular headless soldiers appeared beside the virus. "Heacura!" everyone yelled. "Oops." Heacura said with a giggle. "Damn…" Lumir thought as she watched the other monsters stomp toward her. "Use magic or a scroll to paralyze them." She said to Heacura. "Gotcha! Hanged man!" Heacura said as she held out a scroll in the air. Memory raised her staff in the air, "Vak rom!" Fire began covered the paralyzed soldier. Dishoru pulled out a small scroll. "Heh, too easy speed charm." Dishoru began to dodge all of the headless soldier's attacks. "Dishoru is using one of the basic scrolls, speed charm, this makes him faster in speed as he runs or walks. He can dodge most of regular monster attacks." Lumir explained to Sinai. "Oh so that is how he can dodge all of those." Sinai said watching Dishoru. "I know this stuff, Kazu showed me while he first played the world..."

----------------------

"Hey Kazu wait up!" Sinai said catching her breathe as she stopped running. "Hey how come you can move so fast?"

"Because," Kazu said holding out a small scroll, "It's a speed charm. You can move fast with this thing. Pretty basic but cool, huh?"

"Yeah…" Sinai blushed.

"So do you enjoy the world?" Kazu asked.

"Hmm, I don't know yet…" Sinai said thinking.

"Well you'll soon enjoy it I promise."

--------------------------------

"Kazu," Sinai mumbled. "What did you say?" Lumir turned her eyes on her. "Oh it's nothing Lumir, I was just thinking that's all." "Okay…" Lumir looked at her curiously. Sinai had her axe in front of her. She looked somewhat determined but unfocused. "Lumir look out from behind you!" Dishoru called over. "What the-!" Lumir's eyes widened as a headless soldier appeared right behind her. Sinai jumped in front of Lumir and slashed the headless soldier back with her axe. "Back away you freak!" she said breathing in fear. "Sinai is getting serious now…" Dishoru said glancing at her. "Yeah," Memory said as she and Blackrose kept damaging the monster. The normal monsters were destroyed and the virus's shield was about to break. "Keep attacking it Kite." Lumir yelled. "It won't be too long now…" Hanu thought as she stayed beside Lumir. The virus then lost its barrier which Kite and Lumir's bracelet appeared. "Okay-lets finish this!" They both said aiming at the virus, "Data drain!" The screen soon went blank after they used their power. The once virus was now a scarecrow. "What the hell is this thing now!" Blackrose said shocked. Dishoru punched it simply and it died. "Nothing but a little piece of crap." Dishoru said stupidly. Lumir and Kite confronted each other with out a word spoken. "So this is what we can do…" Kite said concerned. "Yeah this isn't the game that will let anyone be themselves anymore…it's now the main power we both share." Lumir finished. "Lios may come after us but it won't stop us will it?" "Nope, not at all."

Everyone gathered around and a wavemaster with red eyes and pink hair appeared. She had a gold staff and a white and blue outfit. "Oh wow, you guys must have super treasure!" she squealed. "Uh, who are you?" Dishoru turned to her. "My name is Mistral. I am a treasure hunter." Mistral said setting her eyes on Kite and Lumir. "You guys have some rare treasure…can I join your party?" she asked. "Uh sure." Kite said with a weak smile. Mistral handed him her member address. "Oh damn it dinner is burned, uh so I gotta go bye-bye!" Mistral then teleported out. "What the hell was that all about?" Blackrose asked. "Don't know…" Memory shook her head not even having a clue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 14: Player's Choice...

Lios is now concerned about the rumors about a girl in white and the bracelet bearers. Balmung hears of this and warns Lumir about what can happen. Helba calls up Dishoru for a private meeting with Meisa and discuss on the wild goose chase. Hackers that hang out in the Net Slums try to find out which player Lumir and Dishoru are connected with but the monster with a pink scythe looking weapon traps them also, but what is that trap? 


	14. Login Fourteen: Player's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy).

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 14: Player's Choice...

Outside in a dark filled area, a group of top looking players discussed on the past events. These players were actually system administrators and patrollers of the world. "I see...so there is actually a girl in white everyone is talking about." A woman said sitting at her desk while she had the controller on. "Yes this is a great concern for the players of the world. They must not encounter her." A man said holding his spear. "You can't be serious…we don't know where to look for her or what she is-could she affect the system?" he asked. "Yes actually, she could be able to corrupt the world's data. As easy as that we must get rid of her and find out who is behind the depletion of the viruses." Lios said approaching them. "For now, lets find out about the character named Kite and Lumir…they have only been to the world a few days now and people are being suspicious of them. Balmung!" Lios turned to him. "Yes sir." Balmung turned to Lios not paying attention. "You seem preoccupied with something, care to discuss?" Lios asked. "It's nothing sir." Balmung stammered. "Good. You will go find out about these players and make sure that they aren't any trouble by giving us a report." Lios ordered. "Yes sir." Balmung said before teleporting out. "Are you sure about this Lios? He is a bit distracted by something…players been saying he has a new girlfriend now. What have you heard?" The female wave master questioned. "Hn…nothing really." Lios said rubbing his chin. "This meeting is dismissed." Lios said as he teleported out. The female wavemaster just stood there glaring at the heavy axeman. "Balmung has been quite busy lately. Do you think we should bother him?" she asked. "No, I will look into that myself." The heavy axeman said with a grin.  
While in the Theta server, Balmung was reading emails as he watched Lumir play with his grunties. "So what kinda grunty are you?" Lumir asked cheerfully as she patted the grunty with one eye and it had purple, red, magenta colors all over it's body. "Iam an poison grunty." the grunty said cheerfully. "Cool, Iron grunty, poison grunty, what more grunties could be created!" Lumir got excited. "Lumir...can you hear me?" Aura asked telepathically. "Yes...I can. What is it?" Lumir thought. "Something is going on within the system administrators-they are planning to disconect me from you somehow." Aura said with a frown. Dishoru then teleported to the Theta server with a pissed off look on his face. Balmung turned to him, "What are you doing here, this is not opened to the public yet." "Give me a damn break already...Lumir something is going on with the NPCs in the Net Slums-they aren't acting their usual lost selves any more. I think the system administrators did something or is up to something at least." Dishoru explained. "What? How are they able to get inside that place? I thought it was disconnected to the servers..." Lumir sighed. "That is what I thought but they are deleting some of them one by one...besides we are on their 'delete' list now." Dishoru said placing his staff on his back. "Delete list? What is that?" Lumir asked confused. "It is a list where the system chooses to erase certain unspecified data or data that could corrupt the system like your power to data drain." Balmung added. "This is a bunch of crap. I know I haven't done anything wrong at least Dishoru you got to talk to Helba." Lumir suggested. "I already got that covered-she is going to put them on a wild goose chase for now but you and Kite gotta stay low or we're are banned from the JP server. Got it?" Dishoru walked past the two with a concerned look on his face as he glanced at a poison grunty. "Got it..." Lumir nodded. Dishoru then teleported out heading over to the Net Slums. The place seemed quite disturbing with out any of the characters going on about being a fake or only existing in the game. As he entered the secret door to the hackers hang out, Helba was already sitting down at a table with Meisa by her side. "You seem a little tired Dishoru, is there something wrong?" she said calmly. Dishoru pulled up a chair and shook his head. "Those damn administrators are after Lumir and us now...what should I do?" he asked. Helba laughed a bit and glanced at Meisa. "Meisa will lead these pig heads on and off for a while-she will be like a decoy and distract them while you all go do your business but for a price I think this girl wants something from you..." Helba said calmly. "What do you want?" Dishoru asked rudely. Meisa gave Dishoru a strange glare, "I want you to give me everything you know about that strange power known as Data Drain. I know the bracelets are illegal items but I have to figure out who would create such a thing!" Meisa said banging her fist onto the table top. Dishoru laughed making Meisa annoyed. "You just don't get it do you, I am not the type to give up that kind of information that easily kid. Before you know it-your ass will be deleted if you get your grubby little paws on that kind of item...and I thought you wanted to go on a date with me." Dishoru was toying with her pretty well. This kind of toying made Meisa impatient now. "Damn it fine-I do want to go on a date with you!" Meisa yelled. All the hackers turned over at Helba's table overhearing their conversation. Meisa had her head down in embarrassment as Dishoru had a smirk on his face.  
"Geez I want you deleted Dishoru..." Meisa mumbled. "Well then come with me girl and I can tell you what you want to know." Dishoru said with a grin. Helba nodded her head at Meisa. "Okay let's go then." Meisa said shaking her head in shame. As the two left the Net Slums; they entered the Delta server where one of the Lios characters showed up beside the chaos gate. He was holding out a paper:

WANTED-

-Information about a girl in white-

-Any information will help us figure out this character-

-Rewards are given-

"What is going on?" Meisa asked normally. "I don't know I just entered this world for a few days now." Dishoru said pretending to be a newbie. Together they walked up casually to the PC. "Excuse me sir, what is this paper all about?" Dishoru said pretending to be a bit scared. "Oh! You two must be new here so I will explain this to you both. You see...there has been rumors about a mysterious girl in white appearing around the areas and viruses have been appearing as well. Do not worry we have closed those certain areas off and you'll both be safe. This character is not a hazard to any of you all here." The Lios PC said. "Oh wow, that is good for us." Meisa smiled as she lied, "We will tell you anything if we see this girl." "Thank you." The Lios PC said cheerfully. Memory and Kite were watching the boat sail by through the water from the bridge. "That girl, she might be in trouble..." Kite mentioned sadly, "And I won't ever get to help Orca, I mean Yasuhiko out of that coma..." Memory placed a hand on Kite's shoulder, "Don't worry, we will help him get out Kite. I promise." Kite smiled weakly and kissed Memory on the cheek. "Thanks Memory." Kite said happily. Dishoru and Meisa confronted them cheerfully trying to keep their concerns low in public."So you guys know why that Lios PC is next to the chaos gate, huh?" Memory asked. "Yup, he's on a mission to find out about Lumir and Kite. This is not good-I mean how could they catch on that quickly about Aura's existence...? Well they haven't found out about the powers so we are safe for now." Dishoru said with a shrug. "You got to be kidding me; we aren't safe and hell we are going to be treated like criminals here in the world." Kite said amazed. "Hey we got far in keeping them from seeking us out." Meisa said placing her hands on her hips. "I guess you are right about that then well, lets gather everyone to see if the others got something new about this." Memory suggested.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 15: Antics That Aren't Funny...

Being on the system administrator's personal "Delete" List may seem interesting to most but it is dangerous for the players and non-player characters who are on it. So being a criminal may not be so hard as long as no one suspects a thing, right? Wrong, as Aura and Lumir meet again; they discuss on what is happening within "The World" but is this a good thing? 


	15. Login Fifteen: Antics That Aren't Funny

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy).

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 15: Antics That Aren't Funny...

"Lumir do you know anything about a girl in white?" Balmung asked with out a sense of suspicion. "Hm, why ask that Balmung?" Lumir asked backfiring him. "It's just that there has been a few sightings of a mysterious girl in white. Do you know anything about this? I am suppose to report it to the system administrators..." Balmung said. Lumir didn't speak and fell silent for a long time with out even mentioning anything about Aura. "Balmung...I can't say I know anything about her...she mustn't be deleted or something terrible might happen to this world." LUmir began to cry softly. The poison grunty nudged her cheek gently. Balmung kneeled down to see Lumir's face all teary-eyed. "I have to protect her Balmung I made a promise to keep Aura safe from harm." Lumir said as the mark began to glow again. Balmung hugged her tightly hoping that Lumir would calm down.

"Okay we'll think of something but I am not going to ask that hacker." Balmung said calmly. Lumir sniffled a tear and smiled. "The hackers are leading Lios on a goose chase already. If they know that you are helping me then you might be deleted and banned from the world Balmung but Aura won't let us all get deleted that easily." Lumir said cheerfully. "You been associating with some hackers and cheaters?" Balmung asked suprised. "Nn...if you want to say like that by ignoring the fact that I was fighting some of them to keep Aura safe then yeah. Helba told me what was going on." Lumir laughed a bit.

Balmung shook Lumir recklessly. "Lumir you shouldn't be doing things like that you will get hurt." Balmung warned her. Lumir smiled as she touched Balmung's lips gently. "I may be one of the key bearers but if any of us are deleted Aura will be sad and then me and Kite will never be able to finish what has to be done." she explained. Balmung kissed Lumir's finger gently then her cheek. "Okay then, I understand what you are trying to do..." he said. "Balmung you are sure stubborn. I guess it's somehow attractive." Lumir gave him a wink. Balmung blushed lightly and placed his hand on the back of his head. "Lumir you talk a bit more than I thought." he teased.

The two laughed a bit and then logged out of that server. Dishoru and Meisa were hanging out with Kite and Memory still. "So we got this chase for our benefit..." Kite said looking at the sky. "I wonder how long it will last." "How long it will last indeed!" Mistral said cheerfully. "That bracelet is a very cool item, what I mean is that the item is not rare or common. It's not even in the strategy guide. Monsters all over do not even have that kind of data..." she said quietly. Dishoru and Meisa glanced at her, "..." "How do you know all of this?" Memory asked suspicious. Mistral smiled then jumped happily, "Because rare treasure hunters must have their end of the deal when it comes to finding information." "That doesn't mean bull!" Dishoru spat out pissed. Mistral jumped back with a sweat drop, "Hey don't get angry...I just come on finding stuff out through the deleted message boards."

"So you found something?" Meisa asked politely. "Yes, yes! I heard that there was rumor about a monster that will increase your levels up by ten if you defeated. It sounded suspicious to me but if it has a chance for a rare item and the power of that bracelet them I am interested." She said. "Someone might be putting it as a hoax. I am not interested in that kind of joke." Meisa turned to Memory. Memory nodded in agreement. "Yeah but at least it will get us some training done I guess." she shrugged. "Kite?" "...I don't know I was suppose to wait for Blackrose to get here." he said. "Blackrose, she told me that she wanted me to go to this area with her...it sounded a bit weird of her emailing me this but I couldn't turn her down."

"Okay, me and the others will wait with you then. Blackrose will be helpful when it comes to fighting monsters that resist magic." Memory pointed out. "For now I got to log out; my mom wants me to come home..." Memory stretched. "Oh boy I hear her calling my cell bye guys!" Memory then logged out. Balmung and Lumir approached them. "Balmung knows." Lumir simply said. "HE WHAT!" Dishoru yelled so loud everyone turned to him confused. "Uh nothing to see here people get back to doing whatever." Meisa covered them. "Jesus Dishoru calm down..." Meisa sighed in embarrassment. "How could you tell him? Him!" Dishoru pointed out rudely. Balmung gave him a sighed glare. "Dishoru I am not going to arrest you or the others, so keep it down." Balmung said calmly. "See he's going to arrest-wait a minute...you're not?" Dishoru asked stupidly.

"No Dishoru, Balmung is a part of this too...so none of us can actually be deleted we are protected by Aura now." Lumir smiled. "Woah, okay that's cool. Well Memory logged out she has to do some studying. Her mom made her." Dishoru explained. "Oh, wait why is she studying...? It's summer isn't it?" Lumir asked. "Yeah but I guess it's sort of a punishment for not coming home immediately." Dishoru said laughing a bit. "Oh crap we better go-we're still in the school building." Dishoru said now realizing. "Fuck..." Lumir mumbled. "We got to go you guys, email us." Lumir said before logging out. "Yeah see ya!' Dishoru said as he logged out.

As Lauren logged out and took her controller off of her head; Sandra was alreadly peeking out the door seeing if the hallway was clear. "Shit, how long have we been playing?" Lauren asked. "For a few hours now. Hanna is covering us by talking to the principle. We got to get out of here and fast before the locks all the doors." Dillon said. Lauren looked around the computer lab. "Got it!" Lauren went in to the closet and pulled out a few breaking-the-rules type of items. She pulled out scooters, skateboards, and roller blades that were taking away by the teachers. "Hey I think I like this idea Lauren. Now let's get the hell out of here." Dillon said putting on a pair of roller blades. Andrea was talking to her mom on her cell, "Yes mom, I am still at school. I was helping one of the teachers-me and my friends. Don't worry we'll be home in a few minutes."

"Andrea, get that scooter." Lauren pointed out. Andrea nodded in agreement and picked one of the scooters up. "Let's go." Dillon said leaving the room. "Yeah." Lauren said busting out of the computer lab wildly. Everyone made a quick break through as Hanna was talking to the principle still until she glanced at her cell phone. "Good they made it." She thought. "Well my mom is calling me sir. Thank you for your time." She said politely. "Yes well it has been fun having you as a student Hanna-see you next year." The principle smiled cheerfully. "What is that noise out there...I thought I heard something." The principle said curious. "Um I didn't hear anything, well bye." Hanna ran out the door. Lauren was already on a skateboard but she handed Hanna a scooter. "Get on." She ordered as they left the building.

-----

Login 16: Outlawed...

So playing in school is supposed to be somewhat educational, not. Unless you want to know how long it takes for a regular player to level up depending on the area level; now that has some points to it. Balmung decides to help Lumir but when they finally catch up personally the whole system goes down. What is happening to "The World"? 


	16. Login Sixteen: Outlawed

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy).

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 16: Outlawed...

"What the-Balmung the background is flashing weirdly." Lumir said. She backed up against Balmung as she held her heavy blade at the monsters. "What the hell is going on?" Lumir asked. "I don't know what to tell you fair lady... this is not going so well."Lumir agreed and slashed one of the monsters. "At least there are no more viruses." Lumir sighed. "You are right about that but now Lios is being suspicious about our activity maybe we should stop this." Balmung said unsure of what was going to happen. Lumir shook her head, "No! I can't-I made a promise to Aura and I am keeping it." While Balmung and Lumir continued fighting monsters, the flash suddenly became blinding. Lumir and Balmung were suddenly transported to a white area with only a bed covered with teddy bears. "Huh, what's this?" Lumir looked around. "Did Aura do this?" Balmung asked. Lumir picked up a teddy bear. "I really don't know...Kite?" Lumir noticed Kite, Blackrose, Memory and Dishoru here.

"You guys got sent here too?" Kite asked Lumir. Lumir nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Aura somehow probably got us here or is she even here?" Lumir then closed her eyes and began floating. "Lumir!" Dishoru yelled watching her. "Hey can it, I am trying to reach Aura right now so keep it down..." Lumir said keeping her eyes closed as she still floated in the air. "Aura...?"

"Yes Lumir..."

"Where are you...? None of us can log out..."

"I am right here inside you, I am a part of you now, but I made sure no one can log out for a while...skeith is about."

"Skeith? Who is Skeith?"

"Skeith is one of the eight emotions this world has...he is a terrible monster who is after me, you and your party..."

"So this Skeith must be a bad guy?"

"Yes if you put it that way, then yes."

"So what can we do now?"

"Wait for me...and I will come to you all."

"Okay," Lumir opened her eyes and fell in to Balmung's arms. "Aura is coming you guys, she is just hiding." Lumir said taking a few breaths. Dishoru crossed his arms, "Helba is losing contact with me through email. This sucks." "Dishoru this whole system is out." Kite said. Blackrose and Memory's eyes widened. "What the hell!" They both shrieked. Lumir thudded by their yelling and shook her head, "Will you two shut the frick up?" Balmung picked Lumir up and held her in his arms. Aura then appeared in front of everyone. "Good, I was able to reach some of you. The other players were instantly logged out." Aura said calmly. "What do you mean instantly logged out?" Balmung asked. "What I meant was every player in the JP server was forced to log out and take off their controllers. The american server is safe though." Aura explained.

"So what did you need us for?" Lumir asked cheerfully. "The World is acting up and the viruses are out of control-I know you and Kite deleted most of them within the delta server. Now Skeith has reached the theta server and viruses are now overcoming some areas slowly. This isn't good..." Aura said getting to the point. "Then what can we do?" Kite asked."You both must continue the journey...to the twilight." Aura smiled. "The twilight..." Balmung began to think. "Aura what will you do if Skeith catches you?" Lumir asked worried. "I do not know exactly but I will stay within your character design data." Aura said clasping her hands together. "My data...okay then." Lumir agreed. Dishoru got annoyed, "Wait a minute Aura who the heck is this Skeith? A bad guy or something?"

"Skeith is a monster that has led some players into comatose. I do not know how he was able to cause such harm but if we do not hurry and save the victims then they will die in reality." Aura frowned. "Die? No that can't happen Sinai and the others will be crushed." Memory said to Blackrose. "Lumir do you remember what to do?" Aura asked. "Yes Aura, I remember...do what you have to do. I will be fine." Lumir nodded. Aura then disappeared. Everyone was then able to log about but this seemed to be a good place to talk with out Lios or any other hacker involved."Okay so this place is about to disappear? How many other places do Aura come to?" Memory asked. Everyone shook their heads then turned to Lumir. "What how should I know?" Lumir shrugged. "Well you are connected with her." Blackrose said with a glare. "Oh shut it, I can't call Aura every time. Some one keeps interrupting us." Lumir said.

"It is Lios." Balmung said correctly. Everyone turned to him with widen eyes. "Lios? You mean the system administrators Lios?" Dishoru asked. "Yes. Lios is after you all personally. I think he might want a connection between Lumir, Kite, and Aura. He even insisted me in arresting hackers, cheaters, and suspicious characters." Balmung closed his green eyes. "That can't be right then that means Kite, Lumir, Aura, and Dishoru are on a bounty." Memory said thinking. "Yeah-but they didn't do anything wrong-unless...Dishoru?" Blackrose placed her hands on her hips. "Tell me what have you done since you've joined the JP server...?" She added.

"You haven't been hacking lately, have you?" Memory asked. "No not really. Meisa and I have been just scooping up some info and discussing business with Helba. How can that be so wrong?" Dishoru laughed at the question. "Let's see Lumir can harm a person outside of the world like Skeith can with out even using data drain though. You, Dishoru have been meeting up with Helba since Lumir had gotten that power. Kite has been learning how to control his data draining more often these days...This doesn't make any sense." Blackrose said as she glanced at Kite and Lumir.

"This does seem a normal to me I guess." Memory shrugged. "How can you say that-we are all on the brink of being deleted." Blackrose spat out. Dishoru twiddled his finger in Blackrose's face arrogantly. "No we aren't. Lumir's connection with Aura states the fact of us being protected. Even AURA can't be deleted that simply. Harold made this game more suppressing than reality." Dishoru said with a grin. "Even if they try to delete Aura her data is way more smarter than anyone else's here. If ya know what I mean..."

"Dishoru has a point..." Memory thought. "God Dishoru you can be such an ass sometimes..." Lumir thought as she nodded. "Well now shall we leave this place?" Dishoru asked with a sensible humor. "Ugh, let's just go already." Lumir said dragging him by his hood. Kite laughed a bit and started following them along with Balmung. Blackrose and Memory went right behind them. "This world is just waiting for us to unlock the mystery." Blackrose said smiling. "Yeah, but what we are doing is it the right thing?" Memory asked.

---

Login 17: Theta Server

So now the Theta server is opened to the public, Lumir learns how to raise her own grunty but when she interrupts a group of rude players who beat up an abandoned poison baby grunty, Balmung and Dishoru actually get a long and fight them together. Aura connects with Lumir again and tells her what is happening. Memory, Mistral, Kite, and Blackrose settle finding out information and meet up with Mia and Elk in an infected area. Of course, to reach Mia they must delete the virus that is dwelling inside. 


	17. Login Seventeen: Theta Server

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy).

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 17: Theta Server

"So this is the new server, huh?" Meisa asked as she noticed that there was different background music and scenary. "Yup, I've been in here before spying on Lumir when she was alone with Balmung." Dishoru said cheerfully. "You are so full of it Dishoru, you know that?" Meisa said walking off to one of the shops. "Hey wait up!" Dishoru called out. Lumir was just sitting on the edge of the wooden bridge staring at the sky cluelessly. "Aura...what was that dream about?" she thought:

"A graveyard for completed game over players...even if they only exist in the world..." Aura said as she floated next to Lumir. Lumir and Aura were the only things that were giving off light.

"A graveyard?" Lumir repeated as she walked toward a floating body. That floating body was a heavy blade character he had short hair and he wasn't really tall at all, his whole body was grey and he didn't seem to have a heart beat or warmth. His eyes were completely blank. The color of him was drained also.

"This is creepy. What happened to them?" Lumir asked shaking a bit.

"These players were either in the hands of Morganna...the viruses...or the system administrators...because of being considered trash data." Aura sighed.

"Morganna? Who is that...?" Lumir asked.

"I do not know exactly but Harold, my father should be able to explain her to you..." Aura said clearly.

"What a minute-I'm not even playing the game right now! So how did I get here!" Lumir said freaking out.

"The brainwaves that you have been connected channeling through the world has leaded me in to existing with in your mind but when you sleep outside of the world. No one is able to make contact with you, hackers and npcs can not reach you either no matter how hard they try." Aura smiled.

"Cool, so what are you going to do now?" Lumir asked as she glanced back at the ghost looking characters.

"Well I am about to restore some of this broken data so that the people will be able to rest peacefully now." Aura said using data drain with out a bracelet. Suddenly a blinding flash appeared...

"Trash data? Now I feel like trash with out my engraved mark and power..." Lumir sighed. Lumir continued staring at the sky until she heard a baby grunty squeal. "Huh?" She turned to a group of players surrounding a grunty. They seemed to be stomping and kicking it. Lumir stood up and approached one of them angrily. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Heh, this isn't none of your business girlie. Get lost or me and the guys will have to play rough with ya." A heavy axeman said with a grin as he cracked his knuckles. The wavemaster and long arm turned to face Lumir with a serious look on their faces. Lumir growled a bit and pulled out her heavy blade. "Don't even try to-" she said until the long arm interrupted her. "Oh please, we are at level 25 and a level 15 like you couldn't even stand a chance against one of us." she said laughing.

"Let's make that differ a bit." Dishoru said with Meisa beside him. "Oh look now girlie got another low level friend for us to kill." The wavemaster said. "Three for the price of one." The heavy axeman commented. "You guys are pissing off the wrong person-if you can catch my drift?" Dishoru teased. The long arm growled at Dishoru placing her spear point in his face. "Who do you think you are messing with ugly!" She stated. "Don't even try to start with him with that bs act of yours princess." Meisa said with a grin.

Lumir picked the poison baby grunty up and held it gently. "You guys should be punished personally." She said to the three. "So you think taking care of that runt will settle anything?" The heavy axeman asked. "No but me putting you three away should." Balmung stepped in front. "Ba-Balmung!" The long arm stammered backing away. "The one and only-Dishoru do you want to fight them?" Balmung asked with a joking smile. "Sure I guess so kicking these fools butts with be a bunch of fun." Dishoru answered cheerfully.

Balmung and Dishoru grabbed the heavy axeman and wavemaster and dragged them into an empty room. Meisa then grabbed the long arm and dragged her into the same room. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Meisa said politely as she slammed the door shut. The noise suddenly went full blast as Balmung, Dishoru, and Meisa started pounding the three players. About ten minutes later, Dishoru came out wiping dust off his hands. "Well that was a pathetic warm up." he said. Meisa came out laughing hysterically, "But you started the hair pulling." Balmung came out and walked past the two and confronted Lumir and the poison baby grunty. "Lumir is the grunty going to be alright?" Balmung asked.

The poison grunty started blowing snot bubbles cheerfully and as it popped it laughed clapping its paws. "Yeah, he'll be okay." Lumir giggled. Lumir patted the baby grunty on the head gently. "This little fella is going to be good use to us when he gets big a strong." Balmung said smiling. "Yeah he is gonna be a strong grunty-aren't ya boy?" Lumir said looking at the grunty. The grunty hopped cheerfully in Lumir's arms. The players laughed happily while Memory, Kite, Mistral, and Blackrose were in an infected area.

"Well this is going to be easy for us." Memory said pointing out to the virus. It was a giant snake this time. "Yippee! Now we can see the bracelet's power!" Mistral jumped up in excitement. "Not so fast Mistral we got to break it's guard barrier first." Blackrose said explaining. "Got it! Vak rom!" Mistral said pointing her staff in the air causing fire to rain down on the virus. "Jesus and she goes off fighting the thing..." Memory thought with a sweat drop. "Somebody call a doctor now this rare hunter is crazy." Blackrose thought with a sweat drop. "I hope she doesn't always go off like this from now on..." Kite thought right when the guard barrier was broken.

"Use it!" Mistral yelled as she turned to Kite. Kite shook his head and his bracelet appeared, "Data drain!" The bracelet used it powers once again. After Kite landed on the ground, with the bracelet disappearing. Mistral ran up to Kite with stars glowing in her eyes. "Wow-that was amazing! How did you get such a rare item!" Mistral said. "A girl in white gave it to me and Lumir...it was something if you could call it a gift." Kite said. The purple cat like character came out of the entrance with the wavemaster clapping her hands. "I see that you have used your powers more often now. You only see your bracelet when you use its power." Mia said.

"How do you know so much?" Memory asked interested. "That is none of your business..." Mia spat out ignorantly but it sound clever to just be a sarcastic remark. "I will tell you nothing but here is my member address." Mia handed Kite her member address. Elk did the same with out saying a word. "Next time we meet we will see more danger." Mia said teleporting out of the area. Elk glared at the players especially Kite and teleported out also. "I hope the players we meet aren't all weird..." Blackrose said with a sweat. "Yeah but you know it is fun." Kite smiled.

--

Login 18: Training Separately...

Everyone decides to train all alone to prove themself stronger. The connection between Aura and Lumir is becoming weaker through out the server but in dreams it is becoming stronger. Why is their connection differ? 


	18. Login Eighteen: Training Seperately

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy).

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 18: Training Seperately...

"Lauren what's with you lately?" Andrea asked over the phone. "...Nothing." Lauren said with sorrow. "No! Something is wrong with you because you are not saying much at all!" Andrea yelled. Lauren didn't say anything and hung up. "Geez why is Lauren so down all of the sudden?" Andrea questioned. She then glanced at her computer monitor and decided to log on to "The World". Dillon was in the kitchen eating popcorn while Lauren fell asleep in her room. "Something is wrong with her..." he thought.

"Hanu, Sinai something is wrong with Lumir." Heacura suspected."I guess so she has been quiet for a while now." Hanu said. "You guys should just give Lumir some time alone. Maybe she will come to her senses sooner or later. Let's start training anyway." Sinai said cheerfully. Balmung approached them, "How has Lumir been doing lately?" Heacura and Sinai sighed. "Lau-I mean Lumir has been acting down mostly...I don't know what is wrong with her." Hanu explained.

"Oh I see I will give her an email. Don't worry about it, I can talk to her..." Balmung said as he opened his email account. He then began typing up a letter:

Dear Fair lady,

Please reply to this email because I am worried about you. If you read this then please meet me in the Theta server.

Sincerely,

Balmung

"Okay then. Lumir should be getting it, right?" Heacura asked. "Yes. Well then, farewell." Balmung said waving good-bye as he walked away. As Hanu, Sinai, and Heacura watched him-Hanu made a comment, "You know I think Balmung is kinda cute..." "Hanu! Lumir is gonna kill you when she finds out." Sinai said shocked. "Hey I'm not interested in him, I'm just saying he's got a pretty face." Hanu shrugged in mocking tone. "Who's got a pretty face?" Lumir said walking towards them unaware of the conversation. "Uh-no one Lumir!" Heacura said waving her hands. Lumir then glared at them and teleported to the Theta server.

"So now where is he?" Lumir said looking around the chaos gate. Balmung hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. Lumir flinched and then realized it was him. "Balmung? You emailed me about something..." Lumir said getting to the point. "Yes, I'll explain after we go train for a while." He said calmly. Lumir nodded and the two headed over to a thunder based area. The sky was dark and cloudy but it was raining heavily. Lightning began to produce as the winds began to blow roughly. Balmung took Lumir's hand then played the Grunty flute. The Poison Grunty appeared and noticed Lumir a bit sad. He nudged Lumir on the cheek and she smiled a bit. "Get on," Balmung said.

Lumir nodded and Balmung helped her up on the Poison Grunty's back. Lumir was still holding the baby grunty close to her. Balmung got on behind Lumir and kicked the Grunty's sides gently. "Let's go." he ordered. "Yes Master." the Poison Grunty obeyed. As Lumir and Balmung headed over to the tower; monsters and treasure chests were lurking around but no viruses. "So Balmung why did you email me again?" Lumir asked curiously. Balmung ignored her question until they stopped at the tower entrance. Balmung then hopped off the grunty and picked Lumir up off it. "Stay here and keep an eye on this little one." Balmung ordered as Lumir handed the poison grunty the baby one. The Poison grunty nodded in agreement and knelt down by the door patiently.

Lumir and Balmung then entered the tower and were confronted by a few low level players. "Balmung-there is this huge monster that keeps killing us all. Please stop it!" A twin blade begged shaking. She had scratches and cuts all over her body but the other player looked like he was about to pass out. "Okay." Balmung grunted a bit as he took Lumir's hand and entered the chamber room. Skeletons were lying on the ground covered in dried blood. A sword was jabbed through one of the rib cages. Lumir felt a bit uneasy. As the magic portal appeared Lumir pulled out a few scrolls. The monster was a large red dragon it had about a dozen of small piercing yellow eyes. "What the-?" Lumir was shocked just when the figure's body size appeared. Balmung pulled out his sword. "Let's start some training Lumir. This isn't a virus or failed data; it is a regular monster but level 29 monster. I am at level 50, and you are at a level about 15 still so this could be somewhat challenging for you if you choose not to use data drain." Balmung explained.

"Okay I got the point. Let's just kill it. Hanged Man!" Lumir said as she held out a scroll in the air. The dragon was confused so it didn't know who or what to attack. Balmung grinned and jumped in the air slashing the beast. Lumir summon one of the elemental beasts and caused Juk rom and Rai vak. "Wow Lumir I see that you have done some studying." Balmung commented. "Nah, I had nothing else to think of. Now tell me why did you email me again for the last time?" Lumir said annoyed as she blocked the dragon's tail from hitting her with her heavy blade. "Well, I've been worried about you Lumir. Everyone else is too. You seem to be depressed about something. Want to share it?" Balmung said. Lumir flipped back and frowned, "Yeah, it's about my connection with Aura and her existence. She is always running from these high level monsters like skeith; even though I am guessing that there are other monsters more dangerous than Skeith itself."

"I see...try to keep in touch with Aura and your friends still. You are important to us." Balmung said. Lumir nodded, "No. Just my power to data drain, with out it I'm just a clueless newbie." "No you aren't! You have your own strengths too excluding the bracelet. I can see that, Aura can see that, and the others can see that even Lios and Helba. You are a unique character but there are limits sometimes." Balmung smiled. Lumir blushed lightly and smiled back, "Thanks I feel a bit better now Balmung." "A bit better fair lady?" He stated. "Oh okay, much better." Lumir corrected. The two continued fighting monsters for the rest of the day now Lumir was level 33. Of course it took about level 20 areas and a few hours but she and Balmung did good. As well as the other players of the party with their training.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 19: Dishoru's Email...

Now that everyone is at a decent level (late 20s to early 30s); Dishoru is beginning to find out these high level monster rumors and the areas they are located in through back doors. Meisa asks Helba to close off those certain areas even when they are fighting them. Lios is still following a false lead and now the Theta server is getting infected. Mistral, Kite, Memory, and Blackrose settle a bit trying to prepare on items while Lumir connects with Aura once again. 


	19. Login Nineteen: Dishoru's Email

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy).

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 19: Dishoru's email...

Dishoru logged out of "The World" and began typing up an email. His eyes seemed a bit concerned but he focused on what he was going to discuss about:

Hey everyone,

I guess you all wonder why I am sending this email-well here it goes, On the internet I found some information about the hit game "The World". On one webpage it showed a number of people in comatose. Total is 6 for now but they all fell because of the game. Supposedly the infection is also spreading outside of "The World"; I mean from what I heard rumors in Tokyo, Okinawa and Osaka had their issues about the whole scenario about their systems down. This could get a lot worse if we don't do something fast. One person who got the game in America has fallen into a coma recently. His parents said he was playing the game and after a few days of playing he suddenly fell into comatose. He still hasn't awaken yet but CC Corp is getting a handful.

-Dishoru

Meisa responded to his email:

You know I think playing "The World" has been a new exciting experience for the most of us. Even though some of our comrades have been victims because of viruses and those high level dangerous monsters. So we can't do anything to help them except stop the infection and stop those monsters before any one else loses has a gameover.

Hanu added something:

I like playing "The World" it shows who we all can really be. Although I don't want to be left out I want to save the comatose victims.

Sinai smiled as she typed:

Just like my older sister I want to help save them too even my friend Kazu. He showed the basics of playing the game so I owe him something...

Memory recieved the email and finally replied:

I guess everyone has their own opinion about playing this game, I don't know what to really say but thanks to Lumir I got a new vision about rpgs. Lets finish the journey together with out anyone in our way!

Blackrose made a reply also:

So I guess we all shared some new experiences in "The World" too. Let's all get stronger and stop this. By the way, I've been thinking about what everyone was doing when I wasn't playing the game. It's weird but then again fun.

Mistral seemed happy when she was replying:

So I am a rare treasure hunter looking out for rare items. Irl, I am a wife who loves cooking and playing "The World". Adults still have their childhood moments too you know. The bracelet and its power is still a mystery to me which makes this game more exciting!

Kite sighed a bit as he began to type:

I know most of us started out as newbies around the same time and now we have learned so much by playing the game. Thanks to everyone including Yasuhiko who introduced me to "The World" I have become a stronger person. Now I am focusing on continuing this journey and solving the mystery.

Balmung read the email carefully and responded:

Many players think being a legend is cool but it doesn't make a difference in being another regular player. Many people respect me now because I have been playing the game for a while since its prototype. I know that the girl in white, Aura, existed back then too. She was the one who informed me twilight was going to happen...

Heacura was watching television as she got the email:

I love this game, it's the coolest! I wanna be a part of everything that we must do to help our friends out. I may be a happy go lucky person when it comes to playing but I am a serious person when it comes to fighting so don't ya guys worry 'bout it I'm gonna keep helping all the way.

Lumir smiled cheerfully as she read everyone's reply:

I was very happy when I got this game. Playing "The World" has been fun for me especially. Aura trusted me in bearing one of the bracelets even knowing that I was a newbie like Kite. Using the bracelet and taught me some things that only me and Kite know. Thanks to everyone-with Balmung's advice, I know that I am not useless even without the bracelet. My grunty wants to thank Dishoru and Balmung and Meisa for helping stop those stupid guys from hurting her. I want to make sure that we are able to beat Skeith while my connection with Aura is getting weaker somehow. She told me that Skeith keeps following her and she can't shake him off we have to go find her before it's too late. So lets all prepare on weapons, magic scrolls, and items while we are at it.

Lumir logged onto "The World" as everyone was around the Theta server buying items and other stuff-but they saved their progress though. The poison baby grunty was in her arms as she approached Balmung, "So are we all ready?" "Almost set fair lady." Balmung smiled. "So you got Dishoru's email?" he asked. Lumir giggled, "Yeah, it was nice of him to sent me that. I think he wanted everyone to feel better about what we are doing here." Dishoru confronted Lumir with his new weapon. "Cool huh? I'm at level 31 so this is good enough. What level are you?" "Level 33. That is a cool weapon Dishoru, thanks for the email." Lumir said cheerfully. "Hey what are cousins for-you were down so I was thinking about a way to keep you in line and happy." Dishoru commented. Lumir hugged Dishoru tightly then released him a moment later. "Hey come on Lumir not in public-this is sort of embarrassing for us." Dishoru said laughing. Everyone else approached the three ready for their first difficult battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Login 20: Skeith...

Now that everyone is ready, the real battles are approaching as Aura gets cornered by Skeith while the heroes come find her. Kite wants to talk to Aura with Lumir but she suddenly gets data drained and disappears. The data drained Aura affects Lumir as she copies Skeith's weapon. Does this mean Lumir is the next victim? 


	20. Login Twenty: Skeith

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related or the video game .hack. I own oc characters. Lumir (girl), Memory (girl), Heacura (girl), Sinai (girl), Hanu (girl), Meisa (girl), and Dishoru (boy).

Lumir x Balmung Memory x Kite Sinai x Kazu Hanu x Sanjuro Heacura x Elk Dishoru x Meisa

Login 20: Skeith...

"This is it..." Memory said as they all walked up to the chaos gate. "Yeah, this is going to be a tough battle but we all will get through it." Blackrose said calmly. "Now lets kick some ass!" Heacura jumped in the air. "..Jesus is she like the other Mistral here?" Kite thought. "Okay Heacura calm down." Lumir said pulling out a few virus cores. "Let's see..." Lumir began placing the virus cores in the missing spots until there was an unlocking noise. "Great! Now lets go!" Kite said as his bracelet and Lumir's mark began to glow. "Aura is waiting for us." Lumir said as the background changed appearance.

"Here we go." Kite said as he and Lumir held their hands into the air with the bracelet appearing. Everyone was suddenly transported to the area. It looked like a normal virus infected area but something was strange about it. "Helba can you hear me?" Dishoru asked. "Yes. In this area there are more than one virus here. Be alarmed as I am closing off this area to system administrators, hackers, npcs, and pcs." Helba said as she made the monitor flash twice.

Lumir gave Helba a thumbs up. "Thanks Helba." she said. "Lumir you and Kite must be aware of the possibilities of one of you falling into comatose. This is a hazardous risk to your data and your health." Helba said warning her. Kite nodded. "Yeah we understand." Kite said. "So grunties aren't allowed huh?" Lumir asked Balmung. "Supposedly not." he answered bluntly. "This sucks, well lets start out on foot then." Heacura said as she began walking towards the tower. "Wait-what if there are viruses outside the dungeon? We gotta run quickly." Memory said pulling out a speed charm. Everyone pulled one out and began running towards the dungeon.

Magic portals began to reveal viruses as the players ran past them in the direction of the tower. Right when they went through the enterance there was a split. "Crap. Which way?" Dishoru asked Lumir and Kite. "Hold on." Lumir used a fairy orb and the map showed where there were magic portals. "We got to take a right, that is the safest way but it's a longer path to the next floor." Lumir said. "Okay then. We will take that way." Memory said holding her staff. "This may be dangerous but we can't turn back now." Sinai said. The players then followed the safe way where they were trapped in the room with two magic portals. "Shit..." Kite mumbled. "Okay now we got to take out these monsters." Hanu planned. "And if there is a virus in one of the portals then what?" Dishoru cocked his head to the side."Then Kite and Lumir will handle it." Meisa said confirmed. "Okay so lets do this." Blackrose said approaching the magic portal. The magic portal revealed a hell doverman and three cerberus. Mistral approached the other magic portal. It revealed a golem and a goblin. This battle wouldn't take too long.

"Rue rom!" Mistral and Heacura preformed as water surrounded the hell doverman and three cerberuses. "Elemental hit!" Sinai cheered. "Come on Sinai lets cut these things up!" Hanu said as she attacked the dogs. "Sure!" Sinai grinned as she jumped on top of a cerberus. "I don't think riding these dogs is very helpful Sinai..." Lumir thought as she closed her eyes. "I'm going to connect to Aura you guys so keep the monsters away from me." Lumir said floating into the air. Balmung stayed beside Lumir. Blackrose then jumped in the air and slashed the goblin right down the middle with blood splattering the floor. "Hey this is fun!" Heacura said as she kept attacking the dogs. "As long as we can keep them busy Lumir will be able to reach Aura." Mistral said cheerfully. "Aura...?" Lumir thought.

"Yes...Lumir I am still here..." Aura answered.

"Where are you?"

"On the lowest floor of this dungeon, please hurry I can't keep running away."

"Yes okay we are coming."

Lumir landed on the ground with her feet and opened her eyes, "Aura is in trouble. Hurry this up." "Okay-" Heacura said turning to Lumir. Kite and Memory slashed the dogs until they finally died. Dishoru destroyed the Golem already. "Now lets get through this quickly." Lumir said running ahead. "Hey don't go by yourself Lumir." Balmung said running after her. "Damn..." Dishoru spat out following them with the others. As they left the first floor, the speed charm was wearing off slowly. "Everyone use their magic okay?" Lumir said. "Got it." Blackrose said. The second floor was a breeze with low level monsters being destroyed. There weren't any viruses in the dungeon so that was a relief. The third and fourth floor was a bit of trouble though, Mistral kept stopping for treasure boxes. As they finally reached the fifth floor and the chamber room. Everyone took a break replenishing their health and magic.

"Okay...we got everything full so..." Memory stammered on speaking as Lumir ran on ahead. "Not again!" Dishoru said following her as the rest of them entered the room, it lead to a strange fragmented area. "What the hell is this?" Dishoru asked. Aura then appeared in front of Lumir. "Lumir, you are here...unfortunately it is too late." Aura said with a frown. "What are you talking about? Skeith isn't here right now..." Lumir said. Kite approached Aura slowly. "Aura there is something I want to ask you." he said. Aura fell silent. "What the heck is going on?" Mistral said just when the monitor began to flash off and on. "Skeith has arrived..." Aura answered solemnly. Dishoru's eyes widened. "No way!" He said just when Skeith appeared. The monster pointed its pink scythe looking spear at Lumir and Kite and Aura. Aura began to float higher into the air while Skeith tossed the weapon in front of him with Aura placed on it. "What! Aura is going to get data drained!" Memory said in shock. "No!" Kite ordered as he yelled. Skeith ignored Kite's order and the bracelet appeared and shot beams at Aura. She then was formed into one pink sphere as she floated away until Skeith shot her again with the beams. She then separated into three small sphere and disappeared in different directions.

"She's gone!" Mistral said scared. Lumir collapsed breathing heavily, "Crap...my data is being affected. That bastard of a monster who put these people into a coma and now data drained Aura...I won't forgive him for this...!" Lumir stood up slowly with out anyone trying to help her. Lumir held her arm out to Skeith. "Come and try to kill me you freak!" she said. Skeith grabbed his weapon and pointed it at Lumir again. "Gah! Are you crazy Lumir?" Dishoru freaked. "I don't care-I want this thing dead!" Lumir floated in the air and held her hand out with a purple scythe looking spear placing in her hand. "She copied that monster's data!" Blackrose said amazed. "Yeah but I hope she can weild it." Heacura said cheerfully. Dishoru preformed Rai rom on Skeith causing him to be distracted. "Come on-help me fight it!" Dishoru pleaded just as Meisa preformed Juk rom. Blackrose, Sinai, Hanu, and Kite began fighting the monster with physical attacks but it seemd like that didn't work either. "How the hell is this guy so strong?" Blackrose asked panting. Mistral and Heacura focused on using scrolls.

Skeith then preformed data drained but he aimed at Memory. Memory just froze trying to move but she couldn't. "Memory get out of there!" Kite yelled. "I can't I'm sorry..." Memory thought as she closed her eyes realizing that she was the next victim. Right when Skeith used data drain; Lumir went right behind Memory and placed the tip of her weapon on Memory's back. Memory was only frozen but not deleted or dead. "Balmung you focus on healing." Lumir ordered. Balmung nodded, "Yes." Balmung then used an antidote and a potion-Memory was suddenly healed. "Whoa!" Memory smiled, "I'm not in a coma you guys-we can't fall into one because we are protected!" The others smiled then turned to Skeith everyone fought and healed until Skeith used a move that drained their health and magic. "Skeith!" Lumir said as she threw the spear into the monster's chest. "Now everyone break the barrier!" Lumir ordered. Everyone attacked Skeith once more while Lumir healed their health and magic. Finally the barrier broke, and Lumir landed on the ground, "Kite." "Yeah I know." Kite held out his arm along with Lumir and their bracelets appeared as they aimed it at Skeith. "Data drain!" The two called out which automatically blasted Skeith until he was no more than floating stone tablet pieces. "Okay Skeith isn't strong anymore now just kill it!" Lumir said.

"Yaaah!" Kite slashed Skeith's remains until they fell to the ground making crumbled thuds. Suddenly the screen flashed twice again as Skeith disappeared. A virus core floated in the air hovering above Kite's hat. "Hey is that a virus core?" Memory asked. Kite grabbed the virus core gently and looked at it. "Wow so Skeith was made of viruses too or is every monster like him has a special virus core." Kite said. "Yes, that must be it." Lumir said thinking. "Now that this battle is over what happens next?" Dishoru asked curiously. Mistral and Heacura jumped up in the air in excitement. "Are you kidding me! Come on you guys we still got to solve the mystery and fight monsters and viruses!" Heacura said with a wink. "Yeah, you're right." Meisa agreed. "There is more than that but lets all get started." she said. Lumir looked at the sky trying to reach Aura, "Well at least Aura is not completely gone...hopefully."

End of Vol. 1 


End file.
